


The Sky Wolf : The Night Falls

by codeerror1004



Series: The Sky Wolf [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Hyungwonhyuk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Military, Multi, Pilots, Romantic Soulmates, Shooting, Showki, Soonhoon - Freeform, Students, Superpowers, Terrorism, Trauma, gunfights, hostages, jihancheol, jookyun - Freeform, justice for wonhuigyuhao, part 2 of previous mess, seokchan, someone may die and get resurrected im sorry, they are a mess, verkwan, wonhuigyuhao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeerror1004/pseuds/codeerror1004
Summary: After Mingyu makes a surprise return, badly injured, what happens between the lovers?Junhui joins the team.Wonwoo and Hoseok have a long ass ride.Missions take place. Someone gets fatally wounded.As the group recovers, another group of bastards emerge from the chaos, together with new friends.As with this series, shit always hits the fan, sooner or later.Sequel to The Sky Wolf





	1. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu returns, people reconcile.  
> Well, specifically 2 people.

Happiness was short-lived. The members were ecstatic when they saw Mingyu returning to base, but that turned to horror when the plane started wobbling dangerously. As Wonwoo finally realised something was amiss, he searched for Mingyu's mind when he found that he was not that conscious at all. 

"GUYS! Mingyu's unstable, he's blacking out! The plane's going to crash if we don’t do something!" The members instantly got into action. Seungkwan created water loops that extended towards the incoming aircraft to get a hold on it. Once he was successful, Jeonghan flew out to check on Mingyu. Soonyoung kept his hands on Seungkwan so that he could take his energy; the man pulling the plane towards the ground slowly. Wonwoo pulled out the landing wheels with his telekinesis as Seungcheol extended the ground upwards for the fighter jet to land before slowly lowering the plane. Jeonghan opened the glass casing and looked at Mingyu, who was now fully unconscious. "Hao! Won!" The trio got the man out of the aircraft once it had fully touched the ground, Seungkwan and Seungcheol exhausted. 

Changkyun and Chan quickly rushed to the aircraft with a stretcher, with Wonwoo levitating Mingyu onto it; Minghao and Jisoo on standby. The rest made their way to the medical unit as Jisoo was made to sit on the stretcher while Minghao used his speed and sent them to the medical unit immediately; Junhui and Wonwoo running after them. 

Minghao looked down at Mingyu with worry. There was so much blood on his clothes all over his torso. He dashed through the doors of the medical unit and caught his breath as Jisoo got to work, ripping open the jacket and shirt on Mingyu. There was a long, deep gash across his stomach, caused by the seatbelt in the plane when he collided with the Mirage. Minghao's heart hurt as he saw how pale Mingyu was. He quickly turned away.  

His attention, however, was now on the bed in the corner of the unit. He walked over. Hoseok lay on the bed, his head and wings bandaged up, Jooheon still working on his wounds. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were huddled in a corner, asleep from fatigue. Minghao looked at Jooheon.  

"Hyung, how is he?" "He getting slightly better due to the herbs, but he has a pretty bad concussion, I need Jisoo to help, but he's busy now with Mingyu. How's he?" "There's a pretty bad gash on his stomach and he's losing quite a bit of blood. Jisoo would fix him up properly though. He teleported back with all of his energy before we helped to land his plane." Jooheon heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good, he's alive and he returned, well, safely."  

"Shit, Hoseok hyung looks pretty bad." "Yeah, he took the brunt of the blast while protecting the hostages; he couldn't get out fast enough." Jooheon looked back at Hoseok, sighing. 

Minghao slowly went back to Mingyu and Jisoo. The other members had arrived and they went to go check on Hoseok while Junhui and Wonwoo stayed. Colour was returning to his face as the gash on his stomach was closing. Jeonghan kept his arm around Jisoo, while Seungcheol rested on an empty bed nearby. The gash closed in another few minutes and Jisoo kept the IV drip running, drinking some water before checking on Hoseok, leaving the soulmates to themselves. 

Wonwoo sank down into a chair, Junhui standing behind him, hands on his shoulders. "I thought...he would be gone for good. I'm so happy he's alive..." Wonwoo mumbled softly. "I was scared too, he told me he was definitely coming back, I was scared that he wouldn't..." Junhui stayed quiet, his attention not leaving Mingyu, looking at him with sombre eyes.  

 

 

His eyes fluttered, his hand twitched. Wonwoo and Junhui abruptly woke up from their nap. Minghao jumped up. Their eyes widened as Mingyu opened his. "Mingyu!" The other members rushed over at the shout. They looked as the man slowly regained consciousness. He groaned softly at the bright lights, squinting his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Water..." Chan quickly poured a glass of water and put it at Mingyu's lips. Jisoo came over to check on him.  

"Everything's fine, he just needs to go easy on his stomach and rest. Moron, don’t scare us again." Jisoo smiled lightly, face weary. Mingyu slowly sat up. 

"What happened?" "I should ask you that, asshole, you freaking teleported back to base when you were half unconscious and nearly crashed the plane after giving us a fucking scare that you were dead you moron..." Minghao started hitting the man lightly, Mingy still slightly dazed.  

" 'm sorry....but at least I came back haha." Mingyu laughed lightly, catching Minghao's hands. He looked up into his eyes and saw tears rolling down his face, Minghao shaking. Wonwoo and Junhui rubbed his back. The other members turned away to give them some privacy, some heading over to Hoseok instead, seeing that Mingyu was now out of danger. 

Tears were dripping onto Mingyu now, Minghao still hitting him. "How could you just do that...you asshole...I thought you were dead..." Mingyu pulled Minghao down for a hug, the man crying into his chest. Wonwoo and Junhui went over to Hoseok and pulled the curtain around Mingyu's bed, giving them the time to finally sort out their stuff. 

"Hey, it's okay...I'm here, I promised you I would come back, right? I couldn't let that man shoot you and Junnie down...I'll protect you with my life Hao..." Minghao slowly calmed down, sniffling. "Don't do that again, I want you safe and alive with me, I still want to smack you for being stupid..." Mingyu laughed.  

"Hao, I think this is probably the shittiest time to ask and a few years late but...will you be my soulmate and my boyfriend?" Minghao looked at him. His face was red from crying. Mingyu's heart ached, scolding himself for making the man cry.  

"Okay." They smiled, happiness and acceptance running through their bond. Mingyu slowly leaned in and their lips met.  

Something connected within them, too abstract to describe. They felt complete. They looked at each other, smiling. Minghao climbed up and lay on the bed beside Mingyu, both of them cuddling, Mingyu spooning the former. When the members returned to check on them, opening the curtains, they were sound asleep. The soulmates smiled fondly, leaning into each other, while the other members cooed and cheered softly, taking pictures.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm back with my part 2, The Dusk Hails!  
> Updates r gonna be real slow, like once every 2 weeks (?) or faster, cos this work is being written while updating instead of finished writing first like the first part  
> thank u for your support! ❤️  
> I couldn't bear to not start uploading since the first part was supported by so many ppl!  
> ~Heun Ul


	2. Amnesia and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok wakes up

When the two men woke up, it was dark outside. The lights in the medical ward were dimmed and a digital clock showed the time as 9:07pm. They slowly got up, Minghao helping Mingyu down the bed. Mingyu saw Hoseok, laying on the bed, his wings spread out and bandaged.  

"Hao...Hoseok hyung..." "He's going to be fine, Jooheon and Jisoo did some work on him, don't worry..." Mingyu looked down to the floor, silent. 

"Look at me. It's not your fault, okay?" Minghao tilted Mingyu's head upwards to look into his eyes. Mingyu nodded, hesitantly. They tidied each other's clothes and hair, Minghao changing into some spare clothes Seungcheol put for him on the table beside the bed, leaving a note for the both of them to go and eat when they wake up and return to the dorm.  

The duo headed to the canteen, Mingyu stealing kisses from the other man along the way. When they reached the place, the auntie behind the counter smiled at them, before congratulating them for their success in the mission and passing them food that the members requested she save for them. They thanked the auntie and carried the boxes, heading back to the dorm, Mingyu holding onto Minghao's arm, still slightly weak.  

They entered the dorm quietly. The living room was in darkness; only the rooms and the kitchen were lit. The members peeked out from where they were, hearing some noise from the door. They smiled at the duo as they headed into the kitchen to eat their dinner, where Wonwoo and Junhui were making hot chocolate for the boys.  

"Hey, how was sleep?" "Great." Mingyu grinned at his other soulmates. Wonwoo and Junhui smacked both Minghao and Mingyu's heads lightly. "Finally sorted out your shit you dumbasses." Junhui laughed at their expressions when Wonwoo cursed at them. "Sorry Wonnie~" The two cooed and hugged Wonwoo, who melted into their arms, sighing softly. Junhui joined in the hug, tension finally seeping out of his shoulders with his soulmates around. "Come, quickly eat your dinner, and then Hyunwoo hyung and Cheol hyung want to have a small meeting." The 2 boys nodded at Wonwoo's update as they dived into their meal, hunger catching up to them. 

The members gathered in the living room. The sofa was occupied by the reunited soulmates, Hyungwon and Minhyuk in the loveseat, yawning. The rest gathered on the floor, while Jeonghan and Kihyun dragged chairs in the kitchen into the room for them and the leaders.  

"This mission was a successful one, with no fatal casualties." Hyunwoo paused. "However, due to Hoseok's severe injuries and Mingyu's recovery, the HQ has decided to give us a break." He looked at the members in the eyes, the rest knowing that the worst has yet to come. "Hoseok is in a temporary coma now, his body repairing itself slowly, since Jisoo is too drained to be able to use his powers for at least a week. We don't know when he would wake up. Jooheon is drained as well. Mingyu needs to take it slow too, the belt cut in deep." Mingyu looked down.  

Suddenly, someone whacked his head. "Oww!" Mingyu looked up to see Junhui looking at him sternly. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself again." Mingyu pouted. The other members smiled fondly.  

"Now, we just need to wait for Hoseok to wake up. We also need to be prepared for any aftereffects of the explosion. All of us go and rest; we are all drained. Good job on completing the mission." The members nodded at Seungcheol, some starting to yawn. Their leaders looked drained as well, especially with Hyunwoo and Hansol shot hours before. The boys hugged each other, some congratulating the four soulmates of their completed relationship. They headed to their rooms, Minghao, Junhui, Wonwoo and Mingyu pushing the mattresses together, Mingyu in the centre. Junhui was spooning Minghao, who was on the left of Mingyu, while Wonwoo curled up on the other side of Mingyu. As they lay in the darkness, feeling, _finally,_ completed, safe and satisfied, Junhui suddenly spoke up.

"Guys... I have a feeling, Hoseok hyung won't be the same anymore. Things are changing. I can feel it."

 

They were woken up by screaming at 5 am.  

"HELP! HELP! HYUNGWON! MINHYUK!" The screaming made everyone jolt out of their beds and cover their ears, until they realised it was not from their surroundings; it was in their heads.  

"Fuck. Hoseok, shit!" The 2 soulmates sprinted out of the rooms. The rest quickly piled into the living room, rushing for their slippers. Mingyu held onto the remaining members as he teleported into the medical unit. Hoseok was thrashing on the bed, eyes tightly shut, tears streaming down his face as his soulmates tried to wake him up. "Hoseok! Wake up! I'm here, I'm here baby. Wake up, please!"  

Wonwoo dashed over and placed his hand on the man's forehead. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. The man collapsed onto the bed. Minhyuk was bawling, clinging onto Hoseok, Hyungwon sinking into a chair beside the bed, shaking. Jisoo hurried to Hoseok, the latter breathing harshly. He checked his vitals, his hands glowing, repairing other injuries along the way, the members following behind and holding him up. "Shua! Don't use your powers anymore, you are equally screwed, remember the last time you overworked?" Jisoo moved away from Hoseok, perspiration dripping from his forehead. "He's fine..." Seungcheol quickly carried the boy to another bed, Jisoo blacking out immediately. "Shit Han, he's out again." "I knew he couldn't sleep properly last night, and now this, he's gonna be out for a long time." Jeonghan sighed. Dino, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seokmin went to take care of Jisoo with Seungcheol while Jeonghan went over to check Hoseok. The man had slowly sat up, looking at the members around him, the soulmates having calmed down and clinging onto him. He glanced at Hyunwoo, who looked at him worriedly. Looking at Junhui, who was beside him, his eyes widened, looking back at Hyunwoo questioningly. 

"Junhui, is that you? Why are you here?" The members looked at him in confusion. "Hoseok...?" "Why am I in the medical unit? What happened to me?"  

"Fuck, oh shit. Hoseok hyung, what is the last thing you remember?" Jooheon asked quickly, scanning Hoseok and now slowly peeling away the bandages to see the injuries. "I remember us having our first combat training session..." Hoseok looked at them, confused when he saw their expressions of shock. "Is that not it...?"  

"Hyung...that was 2 months ago..." His eyes widened. "We've went through more training, and then sent to our first mission here, to rescue Junhui and other hostages from terrorists. We've completed the mission, Junhui and the hostages are all safe, no one died. You got injured in the missile silo blast, shielding the hostages who couldn't make it out in time." Hoseok's eyes widened. "Then...how..."  

"Hyung, I think you may have physical head trauma and psychological trauma...it's causing you amnesia. I don't know whether it's temporary or permanent..." Jooheon trailed off. The members glanced at each other, some comforting the soulmates, who had burst out crying again.  

"Hyung...I can try to go into your mind and see what happened, but I don't know what repercussions would happen..." The members looked at Wonwoo, the soulmates glancing nervously. "Won...you know the last time it happened-" "I'll be fine, Hao..."

"Can...can we try soon? I want to remember everything..." "After you recover, hyung." "Okay."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I torturing Hoseok  
> Jisoo's probly gonna be out of it for a while, shit  
> what is Wonwoo hiding? 
> 
> thank u for waiting! ❤️


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenly Hoseok's past gets involved

"Won ah..." The four were waiting outside of the medical unit, the other three keeping a protective circle around the mind reader, who was curled up on a chair, head between his knees. "You don't have to do it...we can wait for hyung to slowly recover, it wasn't your fault-" "It was, I should have protected their minds, I should've known it would happen again, it was my fault..." Wonwoo burst out crying, Minghao quickly scooping the man into his arms. "Won...but you know what may happen if you try to recover hyung's memories." Wonwoo looked up at them, determination and fear in his red rimmed eyes. The rest glanced at each other with worry.  

"I have to do it."  

 

Jooheon was finishing up, the bandages gone from Hoseok's wings. Charred feathers littered the floor, his wings replenished with new ones. Hyungwon and Minhyuk climbed into the bed and snuggled to Hoseok, who covered them with his wings. Jooheon quietly left with his supplies to give them privacy. 

"Hoseok...are you okay?" Minhyuk sniffled. Hoseok smiled warmly at them, tightening his embrace. "I'm okay now, Jisoo and Jooheon healed me. Speaking of which, is Jisoo okay?" They looked over to the other bed, the curtain closed, Jooheon waiting outside with cooling supplies to help with Jisoo's rising fever, the soulmates changing his clothes.  

"His body is resting now, he had drained himself entirely. Don't worry, Seungcheol and Jeonghan know what to do." Hyungwon gazed at the man. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Minhyukkie, Hyungwonnie...Wonwoo said he would help me with my memories, I'll be fine..."  

 

The other boys were sitting together in the canteen, except for Changkyun, who went back to the medical unit to give the remaining members food. They sat in silence, soulmates leaning into each other, still processing what had happened to Hoseok and worrying about Jisoo and Wonwoo, particularly the mind-reader, who behaved weirdly after hearing Hoseok's diagnosis. Jihoon leaned into Soonyoung, the older force-feeding food into the younger's system. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were worrying about all the other members, making sure they eat well. Just at this moment, Chan saw a figure at the entrance to the canteen. He quickly tapped Seokmin, who smacked Verkwan out of their sleep as they bolted up, saluting. 

"Sir! Commander Yurame! Lieutenant Haekyun!" The rest jumped up from their seat as their saluted their commanders and the Air Defence Artillery Officer, Yurame holding on to Haekyun for support. The men headed over to the soldiers, telling them to rest at ease; the members rushing to Yurame immediately, checking his injuries. "Minhyun hyung!" The last man came running to them, hugging them tightly, especially Mingyu, smacking the boy's head. "Owww hyung!" "Don't do that again, show-off." Mingyu smiled lightly, hugging the man tighter.  

The ADA Officer glanced at all of them, congratulating briefly for the success of the mission, before smiling grimly. "Just call me Officer Kim. We need to talk to all of you."  

 

The group headed up to the medical unit. Hyungwonhyuk trio were chatting quietly when the doors opened. Wonhuigyuhao were resting in another corner, jumping up to greet the superiors while Jeonghan and Seungcheol left Jisoo's bedside. "How's he?" Haekyun asked, looking worriedly at the boy's pale face.  

"His fever has mostly gone down, he'll be in deep sleep for at least a week; his body is replenishing and repairing itself." Jeonghan updated, yawning at the end of his report, slumping into Seokmin, who held him up, Chan glancing at him. Seungcheol had eye bags that looked worse than ever, but he supported Jeonghan to a nearby bed, the boy collapsing into sleep immediately. "He'll be fine as well, just sleep and rest deprived." They headed towards Hoseok.  

The man himself tried to get up and was immediately stopped by the officers. "How are you?" "Holding up, but with amnesia of 2 months at least." "Glad you are awake." Commander Yurame's eyes widened slightly; his recruits are utterly drained, the other members sporting dark eye circles as well.  

"As Seungcheol and Hyunwoo have informed you, you will currently be on break, for at least a month, to recover. We are pleased with the success and lack of fatalities in the mission. The hostages have been relocated to their living quarters just yesterday, and the children left a message for Junhui at the HQ." Junhui noted to go to the HQ later.  

"However," Officer Kim gazed at them, sighing softly. "We've received intel that there are remnants of the White Cobra still in Hanryeo, possibly already out of the country. We will be keeping an eye on them, but we are still looking out for possible attacks, since they are now considered rogue without leaders." The members' gaze hardened. 

"We've understood, Officer Kim, and will try to return back to the field prepared soon. Thank you, sir." "No problem. I wish all of you a speedy recovery." The ADA Officer left, Commander Yurame patting their backs and leaving, only Minhyun staying behind. "Take care." He hugged all of them, again, before forcing Seungcheol to another bed to sleep, leaving afterwards.  

"Now, let's just try to enjoy the break given."  

 

Different pairs or groups of soulmates took turns taking care of SEVENTEEN's oldest trio, while Jooheon and Changkyun checked on Hoseok from time to time. Meanwhile, the remaining returned to the dorms, Junhui, Minghao and Mingyu forcing Wonwoo to get some sleep. "If you want to help Hoseok hyung, Won ah, you have to get all the rest you can." In the end, Mingyu sang the both of them to sleep, Junhui and Minghao heading to the living room to talk. 

"哥，我们不可以让圆佑这么做！你知道为什么！哥！"(Hyung, we cannot let Wonwoo do this! You know why! Hyung!) Minghao was cursing in Chinese. Junhui held the other in his arms, letting the boy vent his frustrations and worries. "明浩啊，这是他的选择，你知道他的理由，我不能就这样拒绝他······哥哥也必须恢复健康和记忆，他的心理创伤······" (Minghao ah, this is his choice, you know what his reason is, I cannot just reject him like this...Hoseok hyung also needs to recover his health and memories, his psychological trauma...) "可是，俊辉哥，如果他们俩出事那怎么办···" (But what if something happens to them?) "他们一定会没事的，哥答应你，你相信我。" (They will be fine, I promise you.)  

"我们一定会没事的。" (We will all be okay.)  

 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo curled into each other, trying to get some sleep. It was close to midnight, and they had just finished their shift. Currently, Hansol and Seungkwan were the ones taking care of the SEVENTEEN 95 liners, all sporting a fever, none of them showing signs of awakening anytime soon. Soonyoung had to drag Jihoon to sleep, the man never ceasing to blame himself after what happened to Hoseok. Jooheon and Changkyun were sleeping in the med unit, looking out for Hoseok.  

The dorm was in darkness. Kihyun turned to look at Hyunwoo, the latter's arms around his waist. He touched the raw skin on his abdomen, the scar left behind from the bullet. He sighed. "Hyunwoo ah, what are we going to do?" Hyunwoo hummed softly, trying to comfort his soulmate to sleep. "We just rest now, then figure out how to help Hoseok tomorrow." The pair drifted off into a fitful sleep.  

 

Seokmin and Chan jolted awake. Screams pierced through the air. They rushed to Hoseok's bed. "Hyung! Wake up! HOSEOK!" The man shot up from the bed.  

"Hyung..." The man collapsed into the pair, breathing heavily. Jooheon awoke abruptly from the screams and dashed to the bed. "Hyung, are you okay?" The man nodded.  

The doors of the med unit burst open, the other members running in. Wonwoo looked visibly startled and sad. Hoseok calmed down and caught Wonwoo's gaze. "Let's do it now." The other members jumped. "But Hoseok-" "I'm fine, I cannot wait any longer." 

"Okay." Minghao bit his lip in worry.  

 

Hoseok lay on the bed, Wonwoo's palm on his forehead. Everyone gathered around the duo. The mind-reader took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Hoseok fell asleep. 

The boys looked on and glanced at each other when nothing happened for a few minutes, Junhui, Minghao and Mingyu, who were standing behind Wonwoo, growing more antsy. Suddenly, Wonwoo's eyes shot open, his entire pupil pitch black. Everything came to a standstill again, until Wonwoo started shuddering violently. 

"Shit!" Junhui then placed his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, immediately going into a trance-like state, freezing in his place. "Fuck Junhui, no no no!" Minghao started freaking out, Mingyu keeping a tight hold on him. The other members jumped up from their positions, Hyunwoo reaching out to touch Wonwoo. 

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" Mingyu yelled. The members retreated away from the trio, Mingyu himself dragging Minghao a safe distance away. "What's going on?!" Hyungwon yelled back, terrified. "Once you touch them, you'll get sucked into Hoseok's mind with them. Junhui is there to stabilise Wonwoo, he lost control. He is bringing them out soon, Wonwoo cannot last any longer. Hao was right, we shouldn't have let him do this..." The members were confused, but they pushed it into the back of their minds, now fully occupied by the safety of the trio.  

Just then, Wonwoo collapsed, Junhui holding him up. Hoseok slowly awakened. Soonyoung ran to Junhui, who started to wobble, while Minghao ran to Wonwoo, the man slowly getting his bearings, looking exhausted and upset. Junhui and Wonwoo were helped to the chairs beside the bed, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk helped Hoseok sit up. 

The atmosphere in the room dropped when Wonwoo asked a deadly question, exhaustion, sadness and anger seeping into his voice.  

"Hyung...were you abused before?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry  
> school's been crazy  
> shit i'll probly need to revise my tags  
> who's looking forward to YMMD it's coming out tomorrow FUCK  
> anyway I'm dragging out Wonwoo's situation and Hoseok's gonna have a hell of a ride


	4. Breakdowns and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok finds out everything, and wonwoo has a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic scenes in the italics!!!!

Everything was eerily silent in the med unit. The members stared at Wonwoo and Hoseok, Junhui hugging the mind-reader, who was now struggling to stay calm, his façade breaking. The members stared wide eyed at both Wonwoo and Hoseok, the latter trying to process what he had heard. "No...?"  

"Oh my god...Junhui, he was right, oh my god..." Wonwoo started to cry, Minghao and Mingyu quickly grabbing the boy into their arms, the boy ending up on Mingyu's lap, while Junhui was in Minghao's embrace, the man himself also on the verge of breaking down.  

"What happened?" Hyunwoo asked cautiously, trying to keep his cool in the impending chaos. Wonwoo was starting to hiccup as he tried to recount the events that happened, with Junhui helping him along.  

_Wonwoo_ _eyes turned pitch black; he had just entered_ _Hoseok's_ _mindspace_ _. He was utterly unprepared and not looking forward to what he may find in there. The man's_ _mindspace_ _was a long, white corridor, with 3 doors on each side. He walked into the first one on the right, painted blue on the top half and a deep purple on the bottom half._  

_The room was filled with blue and purple objects. Polaroids littered the entire place. There were comfy cushions and cookies on a nearby table. Wonwoo picked up one blue polaroid and smiled_ _; it was of the Monsta X members, grinning. He could see the memory of a party, celebrating their success in one of their missions. He took another purple_ _polaroid, laughing. It was of both SEVENTEEN and Monsta X members, all of them fooling around one day after practice, and some of them had gotten drunk._ _Seungkwan_ _and_ _Seokmin_ _were bickering while Mingyu got his face smashed into a cake. 'T_ _his is his room belonging to us.'_  

_He left the room and walked into the next. The door was light pink this time. Pink balloons were all around, with fluffy cotton candy and pink glitter. He picked up another photo on the couch. He smiled fondly, the photo showing_ _Minhyuk_ _and_ _Hoseok_ _kissing at the beach under the sunset. It was beautiful. 'This is Minhyuk hyung's.'_

_The next door was a darker shade of pink. It was full of perfect and broken photo frames, clocks, feathers, tears, and chocolates, giggling sounds and pink-stained clouds. There was so much emotions in this room. He chose another polaroid, it displayed_ _Hyungwon_ _and_ _Hoseok_ _cuddling, tears on their faces._ _Wonwoo_ _looked back and found remnants of a memory of a fight, that ended instantly when they realised how stupid they were. Wonwoo exited again. 'Hyungwon hyung's room.'_

_He entered_ _the fourth door, which was a beautiful shade of red. Once he glanced around the room, he did not have to step in to know who it belonged to. It encompassed so much passion and love within, with pink fluffy things and dark pink objects combined together with pale pink items, he knew. He turned and left, the room too intimate for him to look through. 'The soulmates' room.'_  

_The fifth door comprised of_ _Hoseok's_ _younger years in cadet school, the door painted with guns, aeroplanes and wings._ _Wonwoo_ _closed the door and looked at the last one. Painted black, chained and splattered with red. He steeled himself, knowing this was what he was supposed to find._  

_He was planning to ram through the door, thinking it would not budge, when the door swung open. He stepped in, alert. Another man, a carbon copy of_ _Hoseok_ _, sat on a torn couch, his clothes ripped in places, seemingly waiting for him. "_ _Wonwoo_ _. Come in."  "Hoseok hyung?" "I'm not Hoseok. I'm Wonho, well the real Wonho." Wonwoo_ _was puzzled. "_ _The real_ _Wonho_ _?" "I have a lot to explain."_  

_"You know,_ _Hoseok_ _never told any of you about his family, right? And he has never talked about me. The 'nickname'_ _Wonho_ _that he 'gave' himself was my idea, so that when he switches into that alias he calls me out instead, partially at least. I'm his, split personality, well that's what the medical world would call me." He paused, letting_ _Wonwoo_ _take in all the information, the mind-reader stunned._  

_"_ _So_ _you are literally him? But the other one." "Yeah. The reason why_ _Hoseok_ _does not mention anything about his family, or past in general, is because he does not remember anything about them. I wiped his memories."_  

_"Those bastards whom you would call his parents; they were messed up people, and he came from_ _an_ _unwanted pregnancy neither wanted. They were both drug dealers and that man liked to drink a lot."_  

_"After he grew up, they left him at home with no one to care for him for days on end, he had to learn to take care of himself so that he wouldn't starve to death. He still loved them very much though, the innocent child he was."_  

_"Then, one day, their drug trafficking business crumbled into ruins, in the hands of a betrayer. They lost most of their fortune and men."_  

_"They returned_ _home, and_ _took everything out on him. He was five."_  

_"It got worse, as he grew up, they used everything and anything they had and could find. He couldn't run."_  

_"Therefore,_   _I came to exist, for 12 years in that hellhole."_  

_Wonwoo_ _was shaking badly, finally noticing all those scars on the man in front of him, his skin marred. He saw, how they tied a boy up, and continued to whip him brutally,_ _screams echoing within the space, the boy struggling to escape his confines. He saw, how the woman,_ **that cruel being,** _threw the boy into a wall, blood staining the surface. He saw, how they ate all sorts of luxury food in front of the child, who did not have anything to eat. He saw, how, the man,_ **that monstrous creature,**   _in his drunken haze, stuck a knife into the now 14_ _year old_ _boy, and threw the boy out into the lawn, where the neighbours quickly called the ambulance and the police, a lady cradling the boy in her arms, another pair of hands pressing on the wound._  

_Wonwoo clenched his fists, knuckles turning white, hands_ _shaking violently as he slowly reached out to_ _Wonho_ _, the man quietly crying as well. "Thus,_ _I took all the pain from him. When he woke up in the hospital, he remembered nothing, other than his name and birthday. The doctors were puzzled, until one night, I talked to them, and pleaded them to reveal nothing to Hoseok_ _when he woke up."_  

_"His wings were a blessing, from the heavens, after he decided to join the military to make himself stronger, believing the story that the doctors gave him, of him getting beat up by a robber in an alley and getting stabbed."_  

_"When the explosion happened, I came out to protect him from the pain and hurt. He shouldn't have to suffer, not_ _anymore_ _. He wouldn't have survived anyway. However, since I took the damage, I'm very weak now, and all my barriers are falling apart. That's why Hoseok is having nightmares."_

_"But,_ _Wonho_ _, you know...when you took over, I think you accidentally wiped out 2 months' worth of memories..."_ _Wonwoo_ _started breathing heavily, slowly losing control, over himself and of_ _Hoseok's_   _mindspace_ _._  

_"I'll return it to him slowly, after I recover and regain more control."_  

_Suddenly, Junhui appeared. "_ _Wonwoo_ _! Are you okay?" "I think so,_   _Junnie_ _, what happened?" "You were shaking violently so I came to check on you." "Shit, it means I don’t have much more time._ _Junnie_ _, this is_ _Wonho_ _...he's_ _Hoseok_   _hyung's_ _split personality." Junhui was shocked. "I'll explain it to you later..._ _Wonho_ _, please come out tonight,_ _so that_ _Jooheon_ _can help to heal you." "Okay, I promise."_

_"You should go now. I'll see you tonight. And remember one thing,"_  

_"He does not know that I exist, nor that his past is the truth, to everything he had ever questioned."_  

Wonwoo returned to present reality. The members were stunned, upset, and fuming, at the people who were to blame for Hoseok's suffering. Hoseok was the most stunned, he did not know what to do or feel. Suddenly, his entire past seemed to make sense, and all those memory gaps, especially for the most dangerous missions he had ever carried out. He...he needed some time.  

"Can...can all of you leave me alone, for a while? I need...some time to process this..." The members slowly left, Hyungwon and Minhyuk dragging their feet reluctantly, as they drew the curtains around the bed closed, giving Hoseok privacy. The pair headed out of the med unit, and that's when they broke down, sinking onto the floor. 

The members huddled around them, giving them comfort. Wonwoo stood at the side, not knowing what to do. He slowly turned and ran down the corridor, feeling his breath getting stuck in his airway, clogging up.  

He crashed onto the ground just as he turned round the corner. His vision blurred as he lay on his side, starting to hyperventilate. He scrabbled at the ground trying to get up. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." His arms were numb, tingling with sensation.  

"Wonwoo! Shit!" He heard voices rushing over to him, warm hands picking him up, his faces held within someone's palms. "Shit, Wonwoo, breathe with me, okay? In, out, in, out..." His breathing slowly went back to normal, arms still tingling. He tried to focus his vision. He saw his soulmates staring worriedly at him, him in Mingyu’s lap, Minghao cupping his face. Wiping the tears away, he shuddered, breathing in deeply, finally calming down. He curled into Mingyu, hiding away from the gazes of the others who ran up to them. Mingyu silently carried him, the man still curled into a ball, walking in the direction of the dorm, with the rest of the members following, Seokmin and Chan helping Hyungwon and Minhyuk to walk behind the group, while Jihoon and Soonyoung remained at the infirmary. 

The walk back was silent. Hyunwoo helped to open the door as they stepped into the dark dorm, Mingyu heading to put the now droopy boy into his bed, climbing in behind him. Junhui joined the pair, Minghao staying behind in the living room with the other members, who were waiting for an explanation, tension and worry running high. Minghao sighed tiredly and gestured them to sit down.  

“I know you want an explanation, but I’m not going to say anything until Wonwoo approves or he wants to say it himself. But, something happened to him as a child, and everything that happened after that is similar to what is happening to Hoseok now, so he blames himself for not protecting Hoseok." The members stayed silent, digesting and accepting the only explanation they will get for now.  

"Meanwhile, let's get some rest. We still need to take care of Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, those idiots are still out of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> i'm trying to update as much as i can before a major chinese oral exam next week  
> hope u enjoy! 
> 
> wonwoo and hoseok :((


	5. The Past 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo spills

When Wonwoo woke up, it was dark. He slowly sat up. Turning to his right, he saw Junhui sleeping soundly a few spaces away, the gap between them still warm. He scrambled for his glasses, putting them on and heading out of the room.  

Jooheon and Seokmin were watching TV, Seokmin leaning into Chan, who was gaming with Changkyun and Hansol. Seungkwan sat beside his soulmate, laughing evilly when either or both of the maknaes died in the game. Their heads snapped up when they heard Wonwoo's footsteps entering the room. Seungkwan smiled and walked up to him, clinging onto his back. He groaned softly.  

"Hyung! Are you hungry? Mingyu hyung is cooking food for you!" The duo made their way to the kitchen, attracted by the now growing aroma of food. Mingyu turned and grinned at them when he heard the commotion from outside.  

"Are you feeling better, baby?" "Yeah..." The man put a plate of food in front of Wonwoo, the man digging in instantly. Seungkwan stole some food, not without being smacked by the soulmates in the process, and quickly escaped the kitchen before MIngyu could catch him in a headlock. 

The puppy-looking boy sat in front of the bespectacled boy, pouting when the other paid him no heed. "Wonwooie~~" "Yeah?" Wonwoo looked up at the boy.  

"Can we talk about it? The others are worried. They have a right to know what’s going on, especially after you broke down like that baby..." "...can we not talk about it? Please?" "Won..." Wonwoo sighed, recollecting his thoughts. "Where’s Hao?"  

"He went to check on the 95 liners; Jihoon called just now to say that Seungcheol had woken up, the other two are still out of commission. Hoseok hyung...he still needs some time, especially with that news. Do you want to wait for him?" He nodded, not sure if Mingyu even saw him move. Mingyu hummed. "Okay. Hyung, don't worry."  

"We’ll be there." 

 

The entire group decided to gather in the living room. Seungcheol was brought back to the dorm with the help of Hyunwoo. Mingyu kept a steady hand around Wonwoo, the man looking at his feet, while everyone settled down. Minghao brought the sleepy-eyed Junhui to the couch, plopping down beside his other soulmates. Changkyun was in Jooheon's lap, gnawing on his lower lip. Seokming was trying to reassure Chan, soft whispers barely floating into the air, Chan slowly relaxing into his hold. Seungcheol leaned heavily onto Hyunwoo, Kihyun trying to get food into his system, the leader's face still pale, with a sheen of sweat, seemingly drained even after 2 days in soulbond-induced comatose. Soonyoung and Jihoon sat alternatingly between Hyungwon and Minhyuk, silently giving them the comfort they needed. 

"Won ah, relax, you are levitating everything around you." Wonwoo immediately looked up and everything that was hovering in the air dropped, Seungkwan and Hansol wincing at the sound. Minghao slowly uncurled his clenched fists.

He took in a deep breath.  

 

 _Wonwoo_ _came from a very happy family. His parents were true soulmates who loved each other very much and his brother,_ _Bohyuk_ _, was a naughty kid who he loved with all of his heart._  

_That fateful night came, after_ _Wonwoo’s 13th_ _birthday and his presentation as a mind wielder, just like his parents. He had mastered the ability to draw up his shields in mere hours. He remembered, his mother patting his head, his father engulfing him in a bear hug, calling him a prodigy. He was happy for making his family proud._

_After they went to sleep, a_ _psychopath_   _sneaked into their house. He hunted down the parents’ room, marching in with a butcher knife._  

 _At the same time,_ _Bohyuk_ _woke up, hugging his teddy bear, wanting to go and pee._  

 _Screams enveloped the house._ _Wonwoo jumped_ _up, rushing to his parents._  

 _When he reached the doorway, he saw the gruesome image of his mother’s body, neck butchered, staining the bedsheets red, as his father, struggled against the madman, the knife high above their heads._   _Bohyuk_ _was there, staring wide-eyed, horror and fear written on his face._  

 _Suddenly, the knife was thrust into their father’s chest. He kneeled over into the pool of blood on the floor._   _Wonwoo_ _shielded_ _Bohyuk_ _as the psychopath slowly stalked towards them, grinning_   _maniacally. The_ _monster forcefully_ _projected into their minds, torture, blood, pain..._  

 _Wonwoo’s_ _shields were up, but_ _Bohyuk_ _took the brunt._ _Wonwoo_   _couldn't do anything._

 _The monster fell to the floor abruptly as a gunshot rang out behind them. Their_ _neighbour_ _picked the brothers up, bringing them out of their house. The police and the ambulance came shortly, but there was nothing to be salvaged._  

 _Wonwoo was useless_ _, and_ _Bohyuk_ _paid the price._  

 _His brother was never the same after that, too traumatised to function normally. Their aunt Soojin took them in, but_ _Wonwoo_   _always blamed himself, even after his aunt’s reassurances that it was not his fault. He pushed his own trauma into the deep of his mind, securely locked up._  

_‘I should have been able to protect_ _Bohyukkie._ _..how useless...'_

_His warped thinking made him try to erase_ _Bohyuk’s memories of the murder_ _himself, however, he nearly destroyed himself and Bohyuk after entering his_ _brother’s_ _mind, affected by his own trauma, unable to control his abilities. They were only saved after Soojin got him out._

 _He left home._  

 

The room was silent. Wonwoo sniffled. Mingyu kept a tight hold on him, preventing him from losing himself. The members were stunned, some crying, unable to believe the tragedy.  

“Hyung, I’m so sorry...it’s not your fault that Hoseok hyung’s incident happened...” Jooheon spoke.  

“It is-” “Wonwoo, don’t you dare blame yourself for something you had no control over.”  

“We’ll keep telling you that it’s not your fault, until you believe it.”  

“...and hyung? I think Bohyuk will definitely recover, just have trust in him.”  

Wonwoo slowly nodded as the other members wrapped him in a hug, as warm as the fireplace in the cold winters.  

 

Hoseok was in a corridor. “What...” He looked at the doors lining the place, flinching at the realisation of where he was.  

 _You know where to find me,_   _Hoseok_ _ah._

His legs brought him to the door in chains, the chains slowly disintegrating.  

Wonho was on the torn couch, waiting for him, a cup of tea in his hands. His eyes staring directly into Hoseok’s, unnerving the man, who still was not accustomed to looking at his carbon copy.  

“What do you want to know?”  

“My past.”  

“Drink it, Hoseok. Time is running out.”  

 

Hoseok woke up with a start on his bed. The moonlight shone in from the window looking over his bed, casting a silver sheen. He reached for his bracelet, rubbing the charm, a silver X. His breathing went back to normal, and slowly, he went for the water jug on the table nearby.  

‘Wonho ah.’ 

‘Yes?’  

‘...thank you.’  

He then opened his mindlink, searching for the members.  

‘Jooheon ah, do you mind coming here? I need you to tend to Wonho.’  

 

The members crowded into the med unit as Wonho was let out before them, gasping when they saw the amount of unhealed damage on the man, appearing right before their eyes. Jooheon quickly went to work, giving tasks to the boys.  

“Wonwoo, hold him up. I don’t want anything to touch those wounds. Mingyu, stay with him. Changkyun, get one of Jeonghan’s blood bags in the freezer. Seungkwan and Hansol, you know what to do. Minghao, grab whatever plants that is growing out from the ground and grind them into paste. Soonyoung and Jihoon, prepare a tub of boiling water. Hyungwon hyung, slow down his internal clock. Minhyuk hyung, keep him steady." 

“Junhui, find whatever medical supplies you can get. Seokmin and Chan, tend to Jeonghan and Jisoo. Kihyun hyung, you are my assistant.”  

“Hyunwoo hyung...get ready to call in GOT7. Wonho’s condition is a level 8.”  

“Seungcheol, you rest. If all else fails, even GOT7, we may have to forcefully wake Jisoo. Minhyuk cannot copy his powers to help Wonho, it is too severe and without Jisoo's experience, it won't work out." 

Jooheon immediately got to work. He used his powers and grew the plants he needed for Minghao to grind. Wonho was already in comatose; Hyungwon slowing his internal clock and a result of his severe injuries. Seungkwan cleaned all the wounds as Jooheon ripped off that torn shirt, and things just got worse. 

Wonho’s back was entirely marred. He is losing too much blood. Kihyun gasped. The monitors started beeping urgently. Changkyun hooked up the blood bag. It's not working. 

“Hyung! It's level 10! Call GOT7!”  


	6. The Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vampiresᵀᴹ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, underlined means Korean

The atmosphere was tense, suffocating. Jooheon quickly cleaned up Wonho’s back and applied the paste onto the wounds. Time was running out. If Wonho dies... 

“Hyunwoo, you called us? We saw your signal.” 7 men apparated right into the med unit. Their leader addressed Hyunwoo with a pat on his back.  

“Wonho needs your blood.” The men turned to the unconscious man and gaped.  

“Fuck what happened. Jinyoung, your blood.”  

“Oh my god. His back. Does anyone have a cup and a knife?” One of them spoke. He had black hair combed up, showing his forehead.  

Mingyu quickly passed the items to him. The man slashed his right wrist and squeezed the blood into the cup. He passed the cup to another pinkish-blond man, who put the cup at Wonho’s lips, pouring it into his mouth, as the man licked his own wrist, the wound healing immediately. The rest of the members stared as Wonho's wounds started to close, his face turning back to its usual healthy pink. Relief passed through the air.  

“Hyungwon ah, you can let go now." Hyungwon immediately slumped into Minhyuk. Wonwoo lowered Wonho onto the bed before releasing, Mingyu helping him into a chair. Seungkwan was panting slightly as Hansol held on to him. 

“Anyone mind giving introductions?" Seungcheol looked at Hyunwoo.  

“Hello. We are GOT7. I’m the leader, Jaebum." “I’m the oldest, Mark.” The pinkish blond hair guy said. “I’m Jinyoung.” The guy who slit his wrist. “I’m Jackson. This is Yugyeom, he can’t really speak now because his vocal chords got mauled the other day.” The blond-haired man introduced as the man with a purplish brown hair beside him smiled and waved at them. The light brown-haired man beside Yugyeom dabbed. “Yo wassup, I'm Bambam, and this is Youngjae." The black-haired man beside him nodded. 

“Oh yeah, and we are pure-blooded vampires." "The royal vampires you mean, Jaebum ah." Hyunwoo sighed. “Why were we speaking Korean? Yo The8!" The lanky man bounded up to Minghao and pounced onto him, Minghao groaning under the weight. "God Bambam, what have you been eating?" 

The rest was trying to process the information. “Thank you for saving Hoseok. Are you guys under the army?" Jaebum nodded. 

“We are under the Intelligence and Recovery Unit, we do the dirty work, basically.” “Damn, how have we not seen yall before?”  

“OMG HAO, ARE THESE YOUR SOULMATES?? THEY ARE SO FUCKING CUTE.” Bambam was now onto Junhui, squeezing his cheeks. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked like they were ready to run, though Wonwoo was probably tired as fuck. Junhui looked like he wanted to die on the spot. Minghao sighed. “Kumpimook Bhuwakul.” "You're no fun Hao!" 

“Aww Minghao, why did not introduce them earlier? Then again I haven’t seen you in a long while bitch.” Bambam went back to smothering Minghao. The soulmates laughed. "You yourself haven't even introduced me to your own, and you have six of them asshole." 

Youngjae walked over and took Bambam off Minghao, who was nearly suffocating. “Sorry, he’s always like this.” “Hyung!” “Wait how do you and Minghao know each other?" 

“We are like distant relatives, yeah. Our family tree is quite messed up. He’s like my distant assed cousin or some shit. I mean I literally got my superspeed from vampire genes.”  

“We were even in the same dance team together!” Bambam exclaimed loudly. The other vampires winced. "Sensitive hearing." 

“He hasn’t changed huh. How do you guys even put up with him?” Hyunwoo laughed. “Always the same man.” Jackson remarked. “What happened to you guys?”  

“Well, we had to deal with bastards who had a mutant rogue werewolf and he mauled Gyeommie’s throat, so now it needs a long time to recover even with his super healing. I should be asking you, what happened to Hoseok? Where’s his wings?”  

Jooheon started filling them in about what went down the past few days, the other members chipping in here and there. The vampires were shocked to say the least. “Bro what the fuck went down here man, all your members are like out of commission or something.” Mark cursed.  

“Wait how old are yall?” “Mark’s the oldest, 93 liner, then Jaebum, Jackson Jinyoung are 94 liners, Youngjae is 96 liner and Bambam and Yugyeon are 97 liners." "You are my hyungs then." 

“Hyunwoo hyung, how did you guys know GOT7?” “I was at first trained to be part of their unit before I got removed and sent to the ground forces.”  

“Hyunwoo hyung, we need to go before the security here comes after us because we literally breached their invisibility forcefield. Oops.” Mark laughed.  

“I thought we sneaked through! Hyung!” “No lol I just broke a hole in their shield because I thought the worst when I saw hyung's distress signal but gave them other stuff to do to get them off our tail." Mark stuck out his tongue at Jackson, who was whining. 

“We’ll explain to our bosses. Just get out of here yall.” Minhyuk smacked Yugyeom’s butt lightly. Jaebum nodded as they waved goodbye, linking hands. “If you guys ever need anything, just send us the signal.”   

They disappeared, leaving behind a wisp of green dust.  

 

Morning arrived quickly. The members slowly woke up from their sleeping spots in the med unit, too tired last night to move back to the dorm. Wonho was still unconscious as the members sluggishly made their way through the doors, until they heard a groan. Jooheon turned as they saw Jeonghan pushing himself up on the bed. "Han!" 

Seungcheol went over to his soulmate as Kihyun went to check on them. Seokmin and Chan ran over as they heard another groan, coming from Jisoo, the man finally waking up after 5 days. They went to check their conditions, while updating the two on what had happened. To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. They were overwhelmed. 

“What the actual fuck...” They glanced over at Wonho worriedly. Jisoo was going to get off the bed until Seokmin held him down, Chan nearly smacking him for moving. “Guys, it’s fine, I’m just going to do a scan, it won’t drain my energy. I’ve been literally sleeping for 5 days.” With Kihyun’s help, Jisoo moved to Wonho. His hands hovered as he scanned Hoseok’s injuries.  

“Everything healed nicely. I assume that his system is working so quickly because I can see the vampire blood running in his system. Jinyoung’s blood saved his life." Jisoo mused. Kihyun looked at both Jeonghan and Jisoo dangerously, eyes flashing. 

“Now you and Jeonghan are gonna stay at the cafeteria for a while as I’m gonna get food into your systems, right?”  

 

Wonho woke up. He looked around the med unit. Reaching for the water, he drank slowly. He put on his slippers as he let his feet touch the ground, holding himself steady in case he fell. The place was empty. ‘Jeonghan and Jisoo must have woken up then.’  

He headed down to the cafeteria. It was mid-afternoon, he supposed. ‘They did a good job fixing me, huh.’ He stoppeed in front of the cafeteria aunty, who gave him some food. Thanking her warmly, he asked.  

“What date is it?”  

“July 5th 2020.”  

'If the last time I was awake was July 2nd, which means...' 

“Shit I’ve been out for 3 days.”  

 

Wonho made his way back to the dorm. He opened the door and found Minhyuk standing behind, gaping at him. “Oh...oh my god...hyung!” He grasped onto Wonho, latching onto him tightly, afraid to let him go lest he disappears.  

“Hey.” Hyungwon and the rest of the members appeared in front of him. The time manipulator dashed towards him, pouncing onto him, tears streaking his face.  

“Wonho...” “I’m fine, stop crying...I’m okay...” The entire group of them headed into the living room, Jisoo walking up to check on Wonho's condition. They relaxed when Jisoo informed them that he is fully healed. 

The soulmates remained clinging onto Wonho. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Wonho ah...” “It’s fine, there’s nothing you can do about it.” The rest then continued to fill Wonho in on what had happened the past few days.  

“I’ll have to thank Jinyoungie then. I have to go. Hoseook needs to talk to you guys. I think he’s sick of being cooped up inside and he needs to stop panicking anyway.” The members nodded as he pecked his soulmates’ cheeks before retreating.  

Hoseok’s wings appeared behind his back as he resurfaced. He held his soulmates close to him as he apologised. “It’s not your fault.”  

He updated the members on him and Wonho, telling them that Wonho had given back all the missing memories, even his past. He and Wonho would switch around every now and then, to keep the balance. 

“Now this is fixed, let’s call the vampires to update them, and then, we are going to have a sleepover in the living room, bitches.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late ass update  
> to compensate here's 2 chapters  
> adding GOT7 was so not planned  
> next chapter gonna be some better stuff  
> can't promise if shit goes wrong in next chapter
> 
> update abt my oral exam : my entire class knows we fucked up, the examiners were freaking laughing at us  
> I literally straight up told my 2 examiners "I'm screwed" in Chinese


	7. The Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is happy yay though I got writer's block on how to end the chap and nearly killed myself in frustration  
> but holy shit this is the first time i wrote like an entire chap on fluff

Everything was finally resolved. No members out of commission or half dead.  

The entire team spent their vacation going back to visit their families. Wonwoo and his soulmates were going to visit Wonwoo's aunt and Bohyuk before heading to their own. Seokmin and Chan were going to Chan's home before they go over to Seokmin's. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo were staying at the dorm for a longer period of time before heading to their respective homes. Hyungwonhyuk were going on a short vacation for themselves. Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun were going to visit the GOT7 members, having not met them for a long time even before Wonho's incident. Seungkwan and Hansol were going to Jeju first, before going to visit Hansol's family, who were having a vacation in New York. 

The 4 soulmates went to Changwon. Mingyu teleported all of them to Wonwoo’s aunt, Soojin’s home. A lady walked out of the front door, in gardening attire. She looked up and stared at the visitors. 

“Won-wonwoo? Is that you?” Wonwoo nodded as the lady ran down the lawn into his arms, sobbing hysterically.  

“Aunty...” Wonwoo was crying as well. The soulmates herded the both of them to the house. As they helped the duo to the couch in the living room, a man stepped out of one of the rooms, eyes widening when he saw Wonwoo.  

“Uncle...” The man quickly helped his wife to the couch, Wonwoo in tow. Mingyu went back out to bring in their belongings. The man was still staring, shocked. “How...”  

“I’m sorry...I ran away...” “...” The man was overwhelmed, speechless, happy to see that their nephew had returned home after so many years. He enveloped the boy in a hug, the rest of the soulmates smiling, happy that they are reunited.  

“Ah, where are my manners? I’m Jaehwan, you can just call me Uncle Jae. This is Soojin, you can call her Aunty. You guys must have had a hard time getting here, take a seat. I’m sorry we are unprepared to welcome you.”  

Junhui smiled. “It’s fine, Uncle Jae, we turned up quite abruptly, and we are okay, after all, Mingyu is the one who teleported us here.” They all took a seat in the living room. Wonwoo and his aunt had calmed down significantly.  

“Imo, where’s...Bohyuk?” Wonwoo questioned hesitantly. Jaehwan and Soojin looked at each other, worry in their eyes.  

“He’s in his room , I’m not sure if he wants to see you, if he knows that you are here, he reacted so badly when you left. .. ” 

 

Wonwoo headed upstairs. After assuring his soulmates, his aunt and uncle that he would be fine, he wanted to see Bohyuk immediately. He felt immense guilt for leaving his beloved brother so rashly back then. He reached the door.  

Knock knock. “...Bohyuk? Can I come in? It’s...it's Wonwoo...” He waited anxiously for the boy’s answer as he fought to not open the door to see for himself.  

The door flew open. He found himself looking at the face of his brother, eerily similar to him. He has grown so much. Tears spilled over. “Bohyukkie...”  

Bohyuk stared at him. "Why are you here? I thought you left me all those years ago? Huh?" Wonwoo continued sobbing quietly. It was not long before Wonwoo launched himself onto his brother and the facade cracked, the boy breaking down immediately, hitting his brother continuously. "Why?! Why did you leave?! Why did you come back! Huh! You asshole! Why did you leave me behind? You...you...” His brother slumped onto the floor together with Wonwoo, still hitting the latter. Wonwoo brought his brother into a hug, unable to believe that his brother had grown so much.  

When the rest of the ensemble walked upstairs after the noise died down, they saw the brothers cuddling together in a corner, sleeping soundly. Smiling, Mingyu teleported them to Bohyuk’s bed before closing the door quietly.  

 

“So...all of you are his soulmates?” Junhui, Minghao and Mingyu looked at Jaehwan. “Yeah, we met one another in flight school.” Jaehwan was startled. “Wait he went to flight school, which means you guys are in the army now? Holy shit wait can you guys update us from the start, from what happened to him after he left, since it looked like he’s already told you guys.”  

The soulmates told Jaehwan and Soojin about how Wonwoo was found by another telekinesis wielder, and took him in. He worked in the army, so he sent Wonwoo to flight school since Wonwoo expressed his interest in planes. Wonwoo then met Mingyu in his 2nd year there, in January, and then Minghao and Junhui in their 3rd year when they came as exchange students. Junhui and Minghao had already found each other in the China flight school before they came to South Korea to find them, following their instinct. The soulmates were able to see each other’s life stories when they touched, so they all knew of what happened to Wonwoo. 

Junhui and Minghao came from normal families, they having known each other since childhood, since their fathers were army generals together, as well as Minghao's family moving to Shenzhen when he was 4. Mingyu however had an interesting childhood, as his family had to keep him from teleporting to random places and getting into accidents.  

Soojin was trying to process Wonwoo working in the army, as well as what had happened to him in the past 9 years. So much has changed.  

“I just want to thank you guys for taking care of him.” Soojin expressed, not knowing how to repay the gods for being so kind to Wonwoo.  

“It’s our responsibility, and he’s our soulmate. I wouldn’t trade him for anything else.” Minghao stated.  

“Just asking, is Bohyuk a wielder like Wonwoo?” “Yeah, he presented 4 years after Wonwoo left, the process delayed due to the trauma. The psychologist has been helping him to cope and he has been doing better.” “I’m glad.”  

“I just wished this had never happened to them.” Soojin mused sadly. Jaehwan rubbed her back comfortingly.  

“At least they are better now.”  

 

 

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon were in their dorm room, snuggled in an entire mess of pillows and a blanket fort, cuddling in silence, watching a disney movie. It was 10am in the morning but none of them cared, shutting all the curtains and turning on their laptop. Jihoon sat in between the taller's legs, his chin on his head. They were content, having not had the time to themselves for a long while now. 

They were together for many years, since primary school. That was 17 years. They went through hell and back, to where they are.   

“Jihoon ah.” “Hmm?” Jihoon was slightly sleepy when Soonyoung started speaking. “Will you marry me?” He jumped, startled. “...what?”  

“I know it’s pretty abrupt, but after going through all this shit, I realised I don’t want to lose you. It’s time we got married. I’m sorry I don’t have a ring for you but I just love you so much.” Jihoon started sniffling, rubbing his eyes cutely. 

“Ass, of course I’ll marry you, dummy, even without a ring.” Soonyoung laughed as Jihoon wiped his tears. “Aww, my Jihoonie is crying. Don’t cry~” The smaller smacked Soonyoung on the head. “Just come here.”  

They kissed, and nothing felt as perfect as it was in that moment.  

When Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo returned from whatever they were doing later in the evening, they forced the newly engaged couple, who were glowing, smiling at each other the entire time during dinner, to spill, knowing something was up. Needless to say, the mindlink literally exploded in their heads right after the revelation, which resulted in headaches for most of them for the rest of the day.  

 

 

 

Seungkwan and Hansol were in Jeju, visiting Seungkwan’s family. His mother enveloped her son in a warm hug, going on about how much she missed him and how much his absence made her lonely, making both mother and son cry, Hansol just looking at them, laughing. Being dramatic runs in the family. Seungkwan’s sisters rolled their eyes, So Jung giving Hansol a light hug, Jin Seol nodding at Hansol instead, all of them used to the duo’s antics.  

The soulmates stayed there for 2 weeks, bathing in the afternoon Jeju sunshine and eating those oranges that Seungkwan loves. They would go around the neighbourhood, frequenting the ice cream shop that they always went to.  

The day before they were going to leave Jeju, the couple sat at their favourite spot, up in a tree, looking out to the sea. Seungkwan leaned into Hansol, the light smell of his shampoo making its way into Hansol’s senses, golden locks in his face. Hansol smiled, looking out to the sea. He had just dyed his hair back to black.  

“Solie.” “Mhm?”  

“I love you.” “I love you too Kwannie.”  

“Do you think we’ll be able to get married one day? Like Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung?”  

“We will. I’ll marry you, Kwannie, when the time comes.”  

“I hope we’ll still be okay...”  

“Me too.”  

They rubbed their promise rings, hearts full with each other’s love, as they gazed out at the beautiful sunset, tinting the sky red.  

 

 

 

“Cheol, come here.” Seungcheol turned to find Jisoo standing outside their room door, waiting for him. He exited the bathroom, towel round his neck, tank top revealing his bare muscular arms. He placed his arms round Jisoo’s waist, shutting his eyes as the man dried his hair, water droplets flying everywhere. “Yah did you not dry your hair again?”  

“Oops, sorry baby.” Seungcheol grinned and then winced as Jisoo smacked his chest. He tightened his arms around Jisoo’s as one of his hands went to Jisoo's side and started tickling him, the poor boy squirming in his arms, laughing. “Cheol! Stop...ahhaha...” Looking into Jisoo's eyes, Seungcheol lifted Jisoo off the floor, pecking Jisoo’s lips lightly before putting him down, both of them giggling.  

“Leaving me out, huh?” The pair turned to face Jeonghan, who was pouting. The duo smirked before pulling him towards them, peppering his face with kisses. “Hey!”  

“Thought you said we were leaving you out?” Jisoo teased. Jeonghan gave him the stink eye as Seungcheol chortled, amused. “Yah, why are you so mean to me? The both of you stop ganging up on me.” Jeonghan pouted again. Seungcheol smiled widely. “You are the one who made him like this, it's your influence Hannie ya.”  

“Hmmph.” The trio crashed onto their bed as Seungcheol kissed him, irresistible to the long-haired man’s pouting. Jeonghan gave in and melted into their arms, Seungcheol spooning him as Jisoo snuggled into his chest. They remained silent as they listened to each other’s heartbeats, warmth enveloping them.  

As they gazed at each other lovingly, committing each other to memory, unspoken words shared, they slowly fell asleep to the sound of their breathing, and their heart beats, syncing with each other. 

 

 

 

Hyungwon ran along the shoreline as Hoseok threatened to tackle him down into the water, Minhyuk laughing at his expense. Hoseok’s wings were now invisible, thanks to a compromise between Wonho and Hoseok’s bodies. Hoseok finally pushed him down onto the soft sand as they laughed together, splashing water on each other.  

The trio went to Bali, embracing the beautiful beaches and blue sea, getting their well-deserved healing time from everything. Minhyuk jumped on Hoseok, pushing him down into the water together with Hyungwon, shrieking when he, too, landed in the freezing water.  

“Seokie!” The said male was splashing even more water onto the shivering boy, cackling evilly until he himself was screaming as Hyungwon started tickling mercilessly, the boy having snuck up on him when he was not paying attention. 

As they renewed their bond, no one protested when the duo started ganging up on Hoseok (except him), and when the boy and his doppelganger (yes Wonho) eyed his soulmates with blatant intent, their wet shirts exposing too much for their own good, chasing them back to their hotel room, no one complained when clothes were stripped as they explored each other’s bodies fervently, under the setting sun and into the dark night. 

 

 

 

The remaining four members were found deep in the woods. Standing cluelessly.  

“Shit hyung, where is the house supposed to be? We’ve been walking in circle for the past 30 minutes.” Jooheon was surveying the surroundings, trying to find any clues. “They said to find a tree with a white 7...” Hyunwoo muttered under his breath. Why the hell are vampires so hard to find? He is pretty sure the vamps already knew they were there, just too lazy to come and get them. 

“Where the fuck is their house man.” Changkyun giggled as Kihyun cursed in frustration. Suddenly, they rammed into something, hard. "Oww what the-" 

The four of them looked up. There was nothing there. Until the maknae reached out and felt a shield. He looked around. “There’s the tree. We are here.”  

Kihyun pressed on the number 7 on the tree. Immediately, a door materialised in the shield. They slowly walked through and was met with a manor right before them. The door shut behind them as the shield went back up.  

They door of the manor swung open and they walked in. “Yo!” Bambam crashed onto them, knocking Kihyun onto the floor. "Bambam!" Footsteps came rushing towards them as Jaebum heaved the excited vampire off the victim, Mark helping the guy. Jackson and Yugyeom ran up to the visitors to collect their bags, putting them in the guest rooms as the party entered the living room. Jinyoung and Youngjae were in the kitchen making food for all of them. The vampires had already sensed the four visitors outside the shield, they were just too lazy to get up to open the shield for them. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, when was he ever wrong. 

Jinyoung and Youngjae brought over some sandwiches as all of them crashed on the sofas in the living room, Jackson and Mark ending up on the floor. All of them decided to catch up on everything, which meant the past 6 months.  

GOT7 went through hell and back as well; they had their fair share of cleaning up after rogue supernatural beings, eliminating criminals and trying to figure out why the supernatural world was causing more problems lately. Mark nearly got his leg mauled while doing a backflip onto a rogue werewolf while Bambam got strangled by a faerie who was going to massacre the entire elf population. Jinyoung had his entire arm fractured into fragments, but Jaebum and Jackson took multiple bullets and faced the brunt of a grenade in another mission when the former was out of commission. The latest casualty, right after Jinyoung's arm fully healed, was Yugyeom, his throat getting mauled out by that drugged rogue, and they could only leave Jinyoung with Yugyeom as the rest continued to fight against the enemies as well as the freaking rogue (which got killed btw by Jackson).  

“So how long more until Gyeom recovers?” Jooheon asked. “About 1 more week, I think. His vocal cords have mostly been healed already, he just needs to get used to talking again.” Mark replied.  

After they finished catching up, they decided to have a movie night like back in the old days when they were still in school together.  

That night, they spent their time reminiscing the past, laughing together and fooling around just like when they were young and foolish, free from responsibilities and stress.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my kids 
> 
> just saying, there's gonna be new people coming up later in the story  
> i may end up adding like 24 people fuck me i alr have 20  
> what am i thinking  
> why


	8. New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new people join in before hell starts all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with much love

The boys continued their vacation for another month.

Wonwoo’s birthday passed quickly, everyone wishing him a happy birthday when the soulmates were at Minghao and Junhui’s house in Shenzhen. 

Seungcheol’s birthday also passed by, everyone bombarding the leader with teasing jokes but we all know that they love him. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung had gotten their parents’ blessings for the marriage and asked Minhyun hyung if he could be their witness for the ceremony.

Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Hoseok had popped by at GOT7’s house after another 2 weeks of travelling around Asia, 2 days before Hyunwoo and Kihyun were set to leave for Changdong to meet Hyunwoo’s family. Jooheon and Changkyun had nothing planned so they decided to continue staying at the house.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo were at Hwaseong. They had just returned from Daegu, where Seungcheol’s family lived. 

Seokmin and Chan were in Gyeonggi-do, spending time with Seokmin’s family. The couple were welcomed by Seokmin’s older sister Seokrin, the girl pouncing onto the both of them when she greeted them at the front door, surprising Chan. “Omma! Appa!” Seokmin’s parents had rushed out, hearing that their son was back. The young couple were then brought into the warm house.

Seokmin was immediately engulfed by many arms, squeezing the air out of him. “Can’t...breathe...” He was released and he turned to look at his younger sister Seola. “Seola~ Do you miss me that much?” The 13 year-old girl pouted and pounced back onto Seokmin’s back, before turning her head to the side and noticing Chan for the first time.

“Oppa, who is that?” “My beloved~” Chan blushed and smacked Seokmin’s shoulder, carefully missing Seola. “Oppa he’s your soulmate??” The other family members whipped their heads around and stared at Seokmin.

Seokmin laughed sheepishly and pulled Chan towards him, “Hehe...Omma, Appa, this is my soulmate, Chan.” The house erupted with cheers and people went up to Chan, squishing his cheeks and asking everything about him. Meanwhile, Seokrin was smacking Seokmin on the forearm continuously.

“Oww! Noona! Wae?!” “Yah, why didn’t you tell us earlier? Channie is so cute, did you want to keep him to yourself? Even I want to!” Seokmin pouted at Seokrin. “Noona hajima! He’s my soulmate! Go find yours! Hmph~”

Sensing Seokmin’s sulking mood, Chan turned around and glanced at Seokmin, before laughing out loud. “Yah!” Everyone else quieted down a little just to hear the boy laugh, happiness in the air, laughter so pure and warm that made everyone smile unconsciously.

“Channie~ My sister is bullying me! She says she wants to take you with her!” “Hyung, your noona is just joking, if you continue to sulk then I may just go with her to escape your cuteness!” Seokmin immediately stopped pouting and clung onto Chan, with everyone starting to laugh at them, Seola in Seokrin’s arms. “Let’s go and eat! You guys must be hungry!” “Kasahamida!”

 

Seungkwan and Hansol were in New York, with Hansol’s family. It took them 2 hours of shadow travelling to get there. Shadow travelling was different from teleporting; it was more of warping space and time, getting the displacement than passing through time. The pair had to stop at 3 virtual rest stops before reaching NY City.

It was their last day at the unique yet queer city. There was something that was inherently darker and more dangerous than back at home, or in other cities that they have gone to. Seungkwan and Hansol had their guard up for the entire trip, on the lookout for anything, protecting their family members at all costs. Their instincts were never wrong. 

 

“Shit!” Sounds of scuffling were heard. Seungkwan and Hansol had went out for dinner with Hansol’s mother, Melody and his sister, Sofia. They were walking past an alley round the corner on the way back to the hotel that they were staying at when something, or someone, pounced onto Hansol.

“Vernon! Sofia! Go to your mother. Aunt Melody, we’ll meet you later. Go back now!” Melody nodded and immediately disappeared into the shadows with Sofia. Seungkwan rushed into the alley and was met with a dagger straight to his face. 

He bent backwards swiftly and the dagger flew right past into a streetlamp, smashing the glass. He held up his hands and shot his own ice daggers towards the intruders. There were two shadows flitting around further in the alley, he assumed that was Hansol and one of the attackers. Another one was a man, and he was heading straight towards him.

His hands flew up as a shield generated in front of him. He shot at the man’s hands and legs, before aiming one at his eyes while the man was distracted with the other ice shards. The man’s eyes sealed shut and he screamed in agony, before suddenly releasing a burst of red energy that pierced through Seungkwan and threw him off into the wall with a dull smack. 

“Fuck. Boo! Respond!” Hansol yelled urgently, exchanging blows with his attacker, who seemed to have a speed advantage. “Piss off!” Hansol threw a shadow demon shard right through the assassin’s heart as the other shadow finally stopped, suspended in the air before collapsing onto the ground in a heap, face ghastly white, not breathing.

“Oh shit shit shit Kwannie wake up! Don’t sleep you can’t sleep okay?” Hansol sprinted to Seungkwan, who was not moving at all, breathing laboured. He groaned softly when Hansol shifted him into his arms and patted his face softly, trying to get him into consciousness. There was a huge gash on the back of his head, and his body did not seem normal. Hansol tore his shirt and bandaged his head before standing up, preparing to shadow travel back to the hotel before deciding what to do since Seungkwan did not wake up.

Suddenly, Seungkwan’s eyes flew open, wide with terror and pain as he screamed, looking behind Hansol. “Vernon, watch out!” Vernon whipped around just to see a shuriken stop short right in front of his nose, a hand caught on the handle. He looked up at the man that the hand belongs to. The man was ethereal, he had pretty full lips, accompanied by twinkling eyes filled with the promise of death. The man blinked once, and he was a blur in the next second, whipping around the intruder in a blur, unable to see his movements clearly with how fast he was going. Yet, he was so elegant that Hansol could only stand there and not take his eyes off him, in awe.

The man suddenly turned, stared at Hansol in the eyes and whispered, “Doyoung, take them away.” Just like that, Hansol saw a gust of magic and wind that whisked him away to another place, Seungkwan in his arms, the man left behind in that dark alley in the city of the night. 

 

 

 

Back in the Sky Wolf HQ, all of the other members were back in the dorms, wanting to spend more time with the group as well, not used to being away from them for so long. The existing members decided to have their first movie night together, in celebration of Jihoon and Soonyoung’s engagement as well as them as a team. They piled in the living room, mattresses all on the floor, pillows everywhere. They were watching a horror movie thanks to Minghao and Hyunwoo, who joined in as he was bored of watching Jeonghan and Minhyuk’s chick-flicks. As the rest of the members started screaming at the actress to not fucking open that door, Wonwoo, Minghao, Hyunwoo and Mingyu froze.

‘Kim! Code Red! Bring Joshua and teleport to me now! Boo is dying!’

The four members looked at each other and immediately got into action. Minghao violently smacked Jihoon awake. “Woozi, yell!”

The sudden sonic scream that pierced through the air got everyone to instantly shut up. They stared at Wonwoo who was already zoning out. ‘Vernon! What happened? Where are you?’ 

‘New York! Just think of me and Kim should be able to get here! All the shields are already open! Get here now! Boo is dying!’ 

The rest sprang into action. Minghao had already returned from the medical ward with supplies in a backpack. The rest got changed in split seconds and they held hands with Mingyu. They disappeared in an instant.

‘Please be okay.’ 

 

 

 

Hansol opened his eyes. He looked at the grand mansion that was standing right in front of him, trees surrounding the entire area. The lights were on in the house, indicating that there was someone within. Senses on high alert, he held Seungkwan tighter in his arms, the man growing paler as time passed.

Suddenly, a rush of footsteps were heard and the door of the mansion burst open, a group of men rushing out. One of them, who had dark blue hair, ran up to them and looked at Seungkwan. “Oh fucking god, this is code black! Haechan, Tae! Everyone else, get the med bay ready! Now!”

“Hi Vernon. I am Doyoung, and I’ll need you to hand him over so that I can treat him. The one that sent you over here was Winwin, and he’s dealing with the assassin now.” Doyoung introduced himself as he led Hansol in, one orange-haired boy and another brown-haired boy following. They quickly stopped in front of a room that was filled with people preparing stuff, Hansol assumed that was the med bay. Though his senses were on high alert, he felt some sort of security around them. He gently put Seungkwan on one of the beds and he was immediately whisked to another by a boy, slightly shorter than him. The boy smiled and quickly cleaned his wounds, bandaging them. Hansol kept an eye on Seungkwan, worry and pain growing in his chest, his heart calling out for his soulmate.

Meanwhile, Doyoung was working on Seungkwan, who looked like he was more dead than alive. Taeil and Haechan both kept a part of their body in contact with Doyoung, while they retrieved what the man needed. Three other men were standing near the bed, keeping an eye on Seungkwan’s condition. They started working on the gash on his head while Doyoung started glowing.

“Vernon, his name is Boo right? Mark, search them up, I need all the information.” Another boy ran off at the command and returned with a open laptop, all the couple’s details displayed.

“Vernon, real name Chwe Hansol. Soulmate, Boo Seungkwan, aka Boo. Both are 22 years old, members of The Sky Wolf, which is currently not activated. Team, Seventeen and Monsta X, comprising of 18 other members. Country, South Korea. Any medical conditions, none. Team comprises of supernatural beings and all members have powers, including a Part Angel, Part Siren and Healer. Vernon’s power, shadow manipulation, Boo, water manipulation.”

The other men listened with rapt attention as Hansol’s senses were alert again. “How did you find all of these? These are stored in encrypted files. Who are you guys?” “We are NCT. Mark is our IT tech, and he just broke into your security system to get the information.”

Hansol turned to the sound of the new voice. Standing at the door was a man with silver hair, with an aura of a strong, commanding leader. The man did not walk in. “Let me introduce myself. I am the leader of NCT, TY. I have the power of death touch, hence I am not entering this room as Seungkwan is unstable. The assassin released his entire life energy on him, which has sent his entire body system into haywire, the body shutting down. Doyoung is healing him now, together with Haechan, our power enhancer, and Tae, our power source. Seungkwan has a 50% chance of surviving this.”

Hansol slowly processed the information. “What is the other 50%?” TY looked at him in the eye. “Seungkwan would die from major internal damage.” “How do I increase the chances of survival?” “We need a supernatural’s blood, and another healer.”

“I understand.” Hansol replied calmly. Although on the surface he was calm, he was slowly losing his shit. “I’ll need to call my members. Are they allowed to enter?” “Yes, they will. I trust that you or your members will not harm any of mine. Meanwhile, Nakamoto. Check on Winwin. He should have been back by now.” A shadow flew out of the room, and Hansol only managed to get a glimpse of a katana on the man.

Hansol took a deep breath, and searched for the mindlink. ‘Kim! Code red! Bring Joshua and teleport to me now! Boo is dying!’ 

 

 

The team appeared right in front of the mansion. A silver haired man was standing at the entrance waiting for them. “Vernon is inside. I am TY, leader of NCT. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that's NCT 2018 yall  
> deadass added another 18 people look at me die in the next few chapters writing 38 people at one shot  
> literally wrote chapt 9 and 10 in the past two days and already halfway through 11 I'm crazy  
> still have my last Chinese exam ever on 8 nov but I don't care anymore  
> to the people who still read my stories thanks guys


	9. The Black Assassins (The Plan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is underway.

Hansol rushed out of the door, shirtless, with a bandage across his entire torso. “Vernon!” “This way!” Seungcheol rushed up to him when he stumbled. “Thanks hyung.”

The group hurried in, TY taking the rear. Jisoo, Jeonghan and Hansol ran into the med bay, right into the chaos. A long beep was ringing in the air as Doyoung was using the defibrillator and amping up the magnitude of the electricity. “Not working!”

“Everyone move! Hansol, slit Jeonghan’s arm and connect the tube! Minghao, get me everything I need. Everyone else except Hao, Sol, Jooheon, Seungcheol and these three people, get out now!” Jisoo ordered urgently. Minghao immediately unloaded the backpack as Hansol ripped off his bandage and tended to Jeonghan, his wounds already fully healed, to the surprise of NCT. Seungcheol made sure everyone else cleared out before closing the door.

The rest of the members stood outside as they saw the others work. Jeonghan was already on blood transfusion with Seungkwan, while Hansol kept a hand on the boy, and Minghao was setting everything up for Jisoo.

“Hyung, this is Doyoung, their medic, Haechan, power enhancer, and Tae, power source.” “Ok. Doyoung, follow and help Jooheon. Haechan, Tae, keep your hands on me. Seungcheol, help Minghao.” Jisoo immediately started glowing a bright blue as he started fixing Seungkwan. “Cheol, call Hyungwon. Seungkwan is going too fast. Now!” Hyungwon rushed in the next moment and froze, focusing on freezing Seungkwan’s internal clock.

“Liver failure, lung failure, brain slowly shutting down. Entire torso is gone.” Jisoo’s hands pressed onto Seungkwan’s midsection. Colour slowly started to return to his body, with Jeonghan’s blood and Jisoo’s enhanced powers, as well as Hansol’s energy.

“Hold on, there’s something in there. Scalpel.” Jisoo was handed the tool as he quickly cut open Seungkwan’s midsection, before probing and fishing out a black pearl. Once that pearl left the body, Seungkwan’s heart suddenly restarted.

“Get that pearl away from him now! Jooheon, you work on his lungs, I’ll deal with the liver and kidneys. Haechan, Tae, another 50%, we need to work fast, Hyungwon can’t hold on any longer.” They got to work as Minghao got that pearl out of the room, Seungcheol checking on Jeonghan and Hansol’s conditions. Jooheon and Doyoung were synthesising juice from some herb and placing it on Seungkwan’s lungs. Jisoo had finished healing the liver and was working on the kidneys and intestines.

Minghao returned to the room and handed Jeonghan and Hansol water, to keep them going. Minhyuk had entered the room to provide more energy to Hyungwon. “Hyungwon, start to slowly release your control.” Minghao ordered. The man nodded.

“Hyung, the lungs have mostly recovered.” “Good. I’m done here. I’m done with his heart already. Let’s close him up.” Jisoo’s glow amplified in brightness, turning purple as he healed the opening he made. The colour was back in Seungkwan's face, looking better than before. Jisoo finished quickly and started working on Seungkwan’s head, as well as the temporary brain damage.

Jeonghan made a sigh of relief as Minghao removed the tube, Jisoo’s aura healing the slit in a instant. Minghao helped him and Hyungwon, who was out of it, out of the room, the others walking up to them. “Won.” The man walked over and took Jeonghan from Minghao, while Hoseok and Minhyuk took Hyungwon.

“Got a spare room?”

  
The remaining people gathered in the living room. Doyoung, Tae, Haechan, Jisoo and Hansol remained in the ward while Seungcheol went to check on Jeonghan, Hyungwon and Wonwoo. Minghao went to Junhui and Mingyu, though he was still alert. They all sat around the coffee table in the middle of the living room as Seungcheol entered the room.

“I’m sure you have many questions. Please ask, we will answer to our best ability.” TY spoke up. “Who are you?” “NCT, leading the underground world in New York, both the known and the unknown.” “Use your real names, we know you have ours.” “My name is Taeyong, power of death touch. The people here are currently NCT 127 and NCT U, two of our subunits. They are, Johnny/Youngho, and Yoonoh/Jaehyun, my weapon dealers; Mark or Minhyung, my IT specialist and negotiator; JW/Jungwoo, one of the assassins; Ten/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, combat. Winwin and Nakamoto, who are Sicheng and Yuta, are currently dealing with the attackers. Dongyoung/Doyoung is my only medic, though Taeil/Tae, my archer, is learning from him. The last two subunits are NCT Dream and NCT China, where only remaining Dream members are Jaemin, Jisung, Jeno, who are Triple J, my snipers; Haechan/Donghyuck, resident sharp shooter and Minhyung. RJ/Renjun, Kun/Qian Kun and CL/Chenle are also assassins, are currently on their way back from their mission, together with Yukhei/Lucas, my bomb specialist, but I see that Sicheng is already back.”

“Who’s in which unit?” “This is complicated. There are many overlaps. We have ventured overseas, so each unit specialises differently. NCT 127 is for Seoul, NCT China for China. 127 comprises of Youngho, Jaehyun, Minhyung, Jungwoo, Sicheng, Yuta, Taeil, Dongyoung, Donghyuck and me. U compromises of all these members, except for Youngho, Yuta, and with the addition of Yukhei, Kun and Ten. U members are not fixed, and are deployed whenever that person is needed. Dream consists of Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Minhyung, Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle. NCT China consists of all the Chinese members, aka Chenle, Renjun, Yukhei, Qian Kun and Sicheng. I myself am only in 127 and U.” “Oh sweet jesus their stuff is even more messed up than ours.”

“Anything else?” “Who were those people that attacked me? Why did they attack us?” Youngho took over this time. “They are the black assassins. They come after anyone who is a threat to them, i.e stronger than them or have the potential to be. I’m sure they have been tailing you from the moment you landed in New York. They would not go after your family though. They want something specific from you, I do not know. However, the only way they can be killed is through the eyes, by either sealing them permanently shut, or rendering them blind. Seungkwan probably did that, that’s why the assassin released his entire life energy and sent it into his body, which is meant to kill as a last resort. Those assassins have a black life energy, not like a normal person’s which is yellow, and not like ours, a bright blue or purple depending on who and what you are. It comprises of only darkness. Dongyoung can only see outlines of our life energies.”

“Now what do we do? Our HQ is not expecting us to be back and up until the following week, and I have a feeling my entire crew is now set on wiping out the entire association, since they injured and nearly killed Seungkwan, not that I don’t think the same.”

“No need to find them, the entire gang is here. Sicheng got fucked, Yuta is bringing him back through the emergency portal.” The entire room turned to Dongyoung, who was at the doorway, loading a gun in his hand. “Get moving, this is the chance to wipe them out, they have been stuck up our ass for far too long.”

“Follow us, we are going to the arsenal. Our invisible shield can hold itself for a while, and no one can find the medical unit other than us. They’ll be safe.” They loaded up with any weapon that suited their tastes. Hyunwoo and Changkyun went to pass some weapons to those in the med bay for possible emergency use. The NCT members wore their headpieces, while Taeyong passed another two to Seungcheol and Hyunwoo.

They gathered in the living room. “The assassins are gathered around the entire perimeter, so work in pairs or groups. Go for their eyes, and once you do, build up a shield around you to prevent from getting hit by the life energy. Move fast, they usually morph into shadows.” “Understood.”

“From now on, only code names. Min, take Dino’s power. Wonho, stand guard above the house. IM and Yoo, around the house perimeter. Yoo, reinforce another shield on the house. Make sure no one gets near the med bay or the room where Angel, Chae and Jeon are at.” Hyunwoo commanded.

“The rescue team will send those injured to the med unit, that’s Kim or Vernon and the partner of the casualty. Combat unit, all out on the field. DK, Woozi and me are one unit. Kim and Vernon will be the last unit on the field. Shownu will be with Wonho. Everyone understood?” Seungcheol gave out the orders. “Yes!”

“NCT, you know what to do. Seventeen and Monsta X will take the front, we take the back. Assassins, go wherever you are needed. Dream, on the roof. 127 and U on the ground. None of those people are allowed to leave alive, understood?” “Yes TY!” “Also, everyone will communicate in Korean. They only understand English.” They got ready to leave to their positions when Yuta suddenly appeared with Sicheng on his back.

“Oh fuck!” Jaehyun quickly got Sicheng off Yuta and dashed to the med unit. Yuta was covered in Sicheng’s blood, his katana hanging at his waist. Sicheng had a blade impaled through him, the weapon shining a dark, ominous purple. The entire crew helped Yuta to the med unit, and saw Jisoo trying to get the blade out of Sicheng, only to get repelled away from the body. Taeil and Donghyuck were now providing at full 100%, and Seungkwan was already resting on a new bed, slightly conscious, Jaehyun right beside him. Jisoo was enraged and screamed, “GET OUT OF HIM!” To everyone’s shock, a bright beam shot out of Jisoo’s hands, right at the blade. Everyone was instantly thrown off as the blade left Sicheng’s body and the man crumpled to the ground. The gash that was across his back sealed shut and his body healed perfectly, colour returning to his face.

The NCT members quickly got up and carried Sicheng to another bed, while Yuta was staring in shock at his own wounds that have also healed. Hoseok immediately passed the blade to TY. Jaehyun was trying to recover from shielding Seungkwan from the force, and Seungcheol ran to Jisoo, who was unconscious. “Shit Shua!” 

The rest of the people carried Jisoo to one of the beds, while some of them helped Donghyuck and Taeil from the floor. Taeil seemed fine, while Donghyuck looked drained, but recovered once Taeil touched him. Jooheon was getting to his senses while Dongyoung dragged him to another bed. “The8, contact Jeon and get him to transport Chae and Angel down here now.” The man nodded.

Wonwoo appeared in the next minute, running down the stairs with Hyungwon and Jeonghan floating behind him, still in sleep. Just then, four guys rushed into the med bay, stopping at the sight of the huge number of people in the room. “TY! Who are these?” A tall, muscular man asked loudly. Jihoon and Youngho cringed. “The Sky Wolf. You’ve heard of them, this is their entire crew. Seventeen, Monsta X, this is the remainder of NCT China.”

Just then, Minhyung returned to the med bay with updates, and a test tube of black liquid in his hand. “Update, current enemy strength, 300. Shield strength, 56%; our ground manpower, 29. Protection of med bay, 100% impenetrable." 

“This liquid,” Minhyung held up the test tube. “Is from the life energy of that assassin. I found out that, all of them share a life source, so if one dies, damage is done to the rest of them. Apparently, fire is immediately lethal to them, but they have precautions against it. Blue fire would work the best.” Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung, who nodded. “We can fix that.”

“Change of plans. Go by the previous plan, except that Nakamoto will stay here. NCT China, reload. Kun, roof. Lucas, bombs, whatever you have. Tae and Haechan will be on the ground, follow Kim or Vernon when they travel to the bay as per situation. Now let’s go. Remember, the people remaining in the med bay will be Jeon, Nakamoto, our defence; Jooheon, Doyoung, the medics; Joshua, Chae, Angel, Boo, Winwin, our casualties. Move out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed!


	10. The Black Assassins (The Revenge)

The crew moved out. Mingyu teleported Triple J, Kun, Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Minhyung to the roof. Changkyun and Kihyun were stationed at the door, while Seungcheol’s unit got ready in mid-field, invisible, Taeyong and Minhyuk included. Hansol had provided shadow camouflage to all of them to get ready for the intruders. The combat unit were stationed in an arc around the front. NCT 127 and U were at the back of the house, except for Ten, who was with the combat unit. Mingyu and Hansol moved to beside Changkyun and Kihyun, the assassins in the trees.

“Dongyoung,” Taeyong spoke into his earpiece. “Remove the shield.” Once the command was given, the entire clearing was filled with noise as the Black Assassins rushed into the clearing.

‘Hoshi, Yoo, now!’ A forcefield enveloped the crew as Soonyoung released a blast of blue fire, lighting the entire place. Screams were heard as life energies were released right onto the shield. “Kim, get all the pearls you can and transport to Mark!”

“Current enemy strength, 250. Lucas is working on the energy bomb.” Minhyung updated. Taeil was currently on the roof, raining arrows down, while Donghyuck remained on the field, gunning those in the back. 

‘Hoshi, Yoo, IM, second wave!’ The second ring, this time accompanied by electricity, lashed out at Hyunwoo’s command as Seungcheol helped to direct all electricity to the assassins through the feet. “Current enemy strength, 227. First bomb, done.” “Fire.” Taeyong commanded.

A huge explosion rocked the place as the assassins were hit with the energy, but to NCT, Seventeen and Monsta X’s horror, the assassins absorbed the energy instead. “Fuck, the bombs helped them instead, Mark, plan B.” Donghyuck's voice was heard as gunshots rung in the background.

Kihyun had released the shield as Chan slashed through the ranks, invisible, Mingyu tagging with him, teleporting away once an assassin was done, Hansol tagging with Minhyuk. Jihoon, Seungcheol and Seokmin worked side by side, Seokmin throwing beams, Jihoon using sound waves to track the exact locations of the shadows, and Seungcheol providing the protection against the explosions, either swallowing the intruders into the ground or building a barrier around the trio. 

At the back, Youngho and Jaehyun were back-to-back, gunning and slashing the eyes, Donghyuck having a one-man game with another group of assassins. Jungwoo was throwing knives and blades at the men, dealing with four of them at once, before jumping up into the trees away from the explosions. Renjun and Chenle were working with seven of them, using swords and a spear. Chenle impaled three at a time, while Renjun finished with their eyes. The numbers of people at the back diminished quickly. “Current enemy strength, 195.” 

On the roof, Taeil was targeting those at the front of house, where most of the forces were concentrated. Yukhei and Minhyung had just finished their new bomb, with more pearls and Jeonghan’s blood from the extra blood packs. Apparently, Minhyung found out that just a little of Angel’s blood would convert the dark energy into white energy, which was harmful to the Black Assassins. Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung were all stationed at different corners of the rooftop, gunning down those that were lurking, Hoseok keeping a lookout on the entire situation, updating Minhyung and Hyunwoo on where the waves of intruders were coming from. Hyunwoo was unleashing thunder, hail and lightning on Ground Zero, even a fire tornado that really helped. Minhyung was focused on the bomb composition, also making sure to check on the situation in the med bay. Qian Kun was using illusions to mess with the assassins’ visions, making them think that they were avoiding the fire while in actual fact, they were walking into the fire, and that was before Kun decided to join the fight himself and mess with them using duplicates and environment illusions. 

On the ground, Taeyong and Ten were marching right into the mess. Ten would disarm the assassins, keeping them hypnotised while Taeyong would touch all of them and they would drop dead in an instant. One thing Taeyong found out was that once he touches the assassins, their life energy disappears and they disintegrate instantly.

“Lucas, is the bomb done?” “Yes.” “Set it off.” A bright white flash lit up the sky as it landed at the front of the house. The crew on Ground Zero were shielded by Seungcheol as the entire area blasted with energy. When the flash disappeared, they saw bodies of assassins disintegrating. “Current enemy strength, 100.” 

Another wave came in as the combat unit worked together. Minghao was using nunchucks, dealing with three while Junhui threw his needles and short spears, both flying through the air gracefully, weapons hitting their targets. Soonyoung set himself on blue fire, fury running through his blood knowing that these were the people that hurt Seungkwan and Hansol. He unleashed himself onto a group that was heading towards him, sending consecutive roundhouse kicks before slashing them with fire. 

Meanwhile, Changkyun and Kihyun were holding up. Some assassins were able to sneak past the rest and get to the house. Kihyun built on double shields while Changkyun combined electricity with them, electrocuting the assassins to death at the slightest touch. One tried to sneak up on Kihyun but was immediately killed by the other, before Kihyun shielded them from the blast. Taeyong and Ten saw the commotion and headed to help, dealing with another three assassins coming their way. “Current strength, 65 left. Second bomb, in completion.”

‘Shownu, spread the fire rain out to the edge. S.Coups and Woozi, look out for your left. The back of the house is finishing up. The8, your behind. Kim, Vernon, give status.’ Hoseok spoke. ‘Dino is fine, we are finishing up and heading to the inner circle.’ Mingyu updated. ‘Min is losing the power, we are flickering, need to get to Dino.’ Hansol updated a few seconds later. ‘Meet Dino at the front door.’ ‘Understood.’ 

“Triple J, face the front of the house. I'll finish up at the back.” Hyunwoo commanded. “Understood.” Jaemin replied. “Second bomb is done!” Minhyung shouted over the noise. “Fire to the back! Finish them off!” ‘Yoo, shield the guys at the back!’ Seungcheol commanded in the mindlink after hearing the intercom. 

A second blast rung out in the area as a purple wave washed over the crew at the back, shielding them from the blast. All the assassins were wiped out at the back. “Job done at the back, we're moving to the front.” Jungwoo replied. 

“Mark, current status.” Taeyong spoke. “35\. On the last bomb.” Renjun and Chenle immediately appeared beside Soonyoung, helping him clear the horde of intruders. Jungwoo went solo as he shot his blades into his targets quick and clean, with the blades flying back to him as the targets exploded. Youngho and Jaehyun were at the left side of the perimeter, facing off against the higher grade assassins, those that needed high concentration to spot. Kun was still with his horde that has not ceased since he joined the fight. Whatever illusion he was doing, it was making those affected to scream and cower in a corner, where he finished them off at one shot. Seungcheol was protecting Jihoon, who seemed to be limping, while Seokmin was holding up on his own before Donghyuck joined him. Taeil joined the ground forces as he shot his own specialised elemental arrows, claiming the lives of his targets efficiently. Minghao and Junhui were panting heavily, back to back, alert, looking around them, waiting for the right time to attack. Hansol and Minhyuk were now working separately, with Hansol currently with Chan while Mingyu was with Jihoon, getting ready to teleport the man to the med bay, his pants ripped, leg bleeding heavily from a deep gash across his left thigh. Taeil left with the pair. 

By this time, everyone was covered in all sorts of injuries and blood. Jaehyun had a dislocated shoulder, temporarily reset by Donghyuck, the drained boy defending the former while he struggled to recover. Youngho was sporting multiple bruises on his face. The assassins were relatively untouched, maybe with some gashes here and there. Minghao and Junhui were still running high on adrenaline, sporting blood on their faces and hands. Soonyoung was slowing down, having dealt with too many people. Minhyuk seems to be sporting a fractured arm, while Chan was only sporting light bruises. Mingyu was back on the field, while Hansol was slashed across and through the thigh. Seungcheol was majorly pissed at the entire situation, while Seokmin was set on destroying whoever was in his way. Taeyong was pretty untouched due to his power, while Ten was suffering from a bad jab to the ribs and a punch to his jaw. 

Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung had come down to Ground Zero to join the fight with Hoseok, while Yukhei, Hyunwoo and Minhyung stayed on the roof. Changkyun and Kihyun remained at their positions, relatively untouched. Hansol sent Minhyuk and himself to the med bay since their injuries were getting worse, pretty sure Minhyuk got stabbed somewhere other than suffering from a broken arm. Kun went to help Seokmin, who was struggling to hold up even with Renjun and Chenle, while the Triple J just ran into the crowd and started slashing viciously. Yukhei threw the last bomb. “Current enemy strength, 10.” 

No one saw this coming. “Look what we have here.” A man smirked, commenting darkly. Ten was held in a chokehold, a dark purple blade at his neck. The boy was panting heavily, gasping, grabbing at the arm and at his side, blood running. Everyone else froze. Taeyong remained calm, staring at the man. “Let him go.” 

“Why would I, TY? Isn’t he your beloved soulmate? You have another one there, don’t you?” The crew turned to who the man was pointing at. Youngho glared, keeping his eyes fixed on Ten, who was starting to fall unconscious from the blood loss. Donghyuck pointed his gun at the man. “Ah ah, if any of you tries anything, he's going to die immediately.” Donghyuck shook with anger. 

Behind the crowd, Seungcheol subtly moved his fingers, slowly reaching for the man. “You know TY, one of your assassins here, killed my soulmate just now. Now, I want you to see how yours will die.” “NO!” Taeyong’s façade broke as the man plunged the blade into Ten’s chest, right as Seungcheol raised his arms and caged the man's body to the ground.  

“TEN!” Both Youngho and Taeyong screamed in agony, the former collapsing to the ground, writhing. Taeyong remained standing, shaking, releasing black waves of energy. “Shit! Kihyun, SHIELD NOW!” Another purple wave washed over the entire crew as Taeyong unleashed a huge wave of dark energy, killing everything in an instant, all the remaining assassins immediately disintegrating. The man then collapsed to the ground, unmoving. “TAEYONG!” 

“Minghao, gather everyone in the med bay! Mingyu, take Ten and go NOW!” Seungcheol commanded urgently. “Jaehyun, get Youngho, I’ll take Taeyong!” Hyunwoo jumped down from above, giving his orders. Minghao held hands with the rest of the crew as he speed travelled them to the med bay. 

When everyone made it to the med bay, it was a mess. Seungkwan had woken up, clutching onto Hansol. Sicheng was still unconscious, Yuta by his bed. Jisoo, Hyungwon and Jeonghan were still out as well. Jooheon, Dongyoung and Taeil were rushing around with medical supplies. Minhyuk and Jihoon were already treated, resting at a couch. Wonwoo was levitating Taeyong, Ten and Youngho in the air onto adjacent beds, while everyone looked anxiously as Dongyoung tried to remove the blade from Ten. However, he, and everyone else was thrown off. 

Suddenly, Jisoo sat up, standing and heading to Ten. His eyes opened, were glowing a bright blue, face expressionless. “Oh shit!” “What’s happening to him?” “Jisoo is on autopilot now, which means their injuries are so serious that his body is triggered to respond. Get out of his way and don’t touch him unless you are told to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ghosting yall I was overseas and was on a slight writer' block amidst other stuff 
> 
> hope yall enjoy!! first chapter of 2019 :) 
> 
> and SHIT WAYV IS COMING AFTER MY ASS   
> SEVENTEEN IS ALSO HAVING A COMEBACK ON JAN 21 fuck


	11. Consequences

The crew cleared as Jisoo stopped beside Ten. Placing his glowing hands on the blade, he commanded, “Leave.” The blade flew from the body as it started shaking violently in Jisoo’s hands, trying to escape. “Die.” A horrid scream reverberated around the room as the black energy dissipated, the blade cluttering to the ground. Jisoo turned robotically to Dongyoung. “Shift the beds together.”  

Once the beds were in place, with the three soulmates touching each other, Jisoo sent out the next command, pointing at Ten. “Take out all of the Angel’s blood packs, hook it up to him. The rest of you, other than the source, enhancer, medics and the injured, get out.” Everyone cleared out immediately, the two leaders herding them out. Yukhei was clinging onto Jungwoo, while the Dream members stood at the glass window overlooking into the med bay, motionless, Jisung and Minhyung in Kun’s arms. Jaehyun and Seungcheol were pacing nervously, while Hyunwoo was keeping a sharp eye on the situation, holding Kihyun close to him, the smaller man still in shock. Changkyun, Seokmin and Chan were looking out for the rest, Soonyoung resting on Hoseok while Minghao and Junhui rested on Mingyu and Wonwoo.  

In the med bay, Jisoo had gotten Hyungwon to wake up, ordering Taeil to supply energy to the exhausted man. Yuta was tasked to hold onto Taeyong, while Dongyoung held onto Youngho. Donghyuck had his hand on the healer. The healer turned to Hyungwon. “Freeze them.”  

Once Hyungwon froze in place, Jisoo cut open Ten’s stomach and took out a black pearl the size of his fist. “Neutralise.” The pearl turned white. Healing the man's body, Jisoo fed him the elixir. Suddenly, Ten started thrashing. 

“Bring me the blade.” Minhyuk quickly handed the blade, and Jisoo plunged it down into Ten’s body again. 

 

 

“This is the third time I’ve seen Jisoo like this.” “Which means this is definitely not normal right?” Jeno turned to look at Seungcheol, who looked absolutely drained, only barely supporting himself with his arms. “Yeah, but this time he is even more detached than before, probably because he was drained from Seungkwan and Sicheng earlier on.” 

“When was the first time?” Jaemin asked quietly. The rest of the members had quietly gathered around the man. 

“The first was even before The Sky Wolf. It was during Seventeen’s first mission, where we were supposed to infiltrate an illegal military base situated outside Busan, and we lacked field experience. In short, I stepped on a trap tile and barely escaped the explosion and knife-throwing machine, suffering from burns and stab wounds. My heart had stopped by the time Minghao got me out, and Jisoo went autopilot on the spot. The team had to get the both of us out of the place as Jisoo was fixated on saving my life, and Jeonghan nearly got killed trying to shield us, as only the both of us could touch him without permission when he was in that mode, the rest of the members were burned. His eyes were white then.” 

“What happened during the second time?” Renjun asked. Seungcheol was now leaning heavily on Jaehyun, looking paler. Jungwoo pressed a hand to the leader’s forehead. “He’s burning up. What’s happening to him?” 

“Jisoo hyung is taking energy from him and Jeonghan hyung to drive his autopilot mode. Since Jeonghan hyung is already drained and unconscious, he’s taking almost all of Seungcheol hyung’s energy.” Soonyoung replied, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder. The remaining members of Seventeen also starting having contact with Seungcheol, and the man started to look slightly better. “We are providing our energy through Seungcheol to Jisoo, it only works for the thirteen of us, since we have a platonic soulbond.” The combat team leader explained. 

“Cheol hyung, continue talking, don’t sleep.” Chan gently shook the man awake. “Oh...the second time was...during our break a few years ago, when we were jumped by a gang in a civilian area in Suwon, and we couldn’t expose our powers.” Seungcheol took a shallow breath, eyes nearly shutting before Wonwoo called his name. “They...had guns and Channie got caught in the crossfire multiple times, getting multiple gunshot wounds that nearly killed him...Shua got activated, and his eyes were a light blue. Hannie, Shua and me did not wake up for the next five days after that. This time, I think we are gonna get knocked out even longer, since Hannie is already out and Shua is draining a lot more. I think he got stronger...” Seungcheol was dozing out, his words slurring. 

Suddenly, everyone heard a shout. “What the fuck!” They turned to see Ten’s body arching off the bed, the blade in his chest, held by Jisoo as a black cloud was expelled out of him. Taeyong and Youngho were thrashing as Yuta and Dongyoung were trying to hold them down. “What is he doing? I’m going in!” Yukhei screamed.  “No don’t! Look!” Minhyung held the boy down as they all stared at a holographic screen that Jisoo pulled out from the bed, a beeping sound ringing in the air.  ** _Heart rate, normal; body functions, normal; blood circulation, normal; injuries, none; s oulbond_ _, CRITICAL._   **

Jisoo turned to Yuta and Dongyoung. “Do not touch me or any of them, now. You, unfreeze the time.” Donghyuck moved away from the healer, backing away into Jooheon, who held him steady, as Hyungwon collapsed into Taeil. Everyone looked on as Jisoo concentrated two balls of energy in his palms, as he sent them into Taeyong and Youngho, together with him unleashing a huge wave of energy.  

Everyone turned away from the bright flash of light as the force of energy expanded outwards. When they recovered, all they could see was  _ **Soulbond, normal**_ and Jisoo crashing to the floor. “Jisoo!” The crew rushed in as Hansol struggled to lift Jisoo, Hyunwoo moving to help, others helping Jaehyun with the now unconscious leader. 

“He fixed their soulbond, what in the actual...?” Jaehyun and Chenle were carrying Seungcheol and put him beside Jeonghan and Jisoo when the latter exclaimed, nearly dropping the man. Everyone crowded around the holographic panel. “Holy shit.” “He can heal anything??” “Guys...”  

Everyone turned to look at the injured, well, they were not injured anymore. Minhyuk’s arm was working perfectly, while Hansol and Jihoon's legs were absent of any gashes that were previously there. The crew checked themselves and to the surprise of those that were outside of the room, even they were as good as new.  

“Holy fuck.” “Don’t curse, Jisung ah.”  

 

 

 

The crew were all in the living room.  Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo were placed in one of the spare rooms, while Sicheng was moved to his and Yuta’s room, with the help of Wonwoo and Mingyu. Seungkwan was already up and about, and was welcomed warmly by the NCT members, the Sky Wolf members pouncing on him, asking him many questions on what happened to him. Hansol stuck close to his soulmate, not letting go anytime soon. 

Jooheon, Dongyoung, Donghyuck, Hyungwon and Taeil were sent to bed, seeing how drained they definitely were, accompanied by their soulmates. The rest squished themselves onto the  couch, and those who could not make it ended on the carpeted floor. The remaining Sky Wolf members were Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan, Hyunwoo and Kihyun. The remaining NCT members were Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jungwoo, and Yukhei. 

“How old are you guys?” Kihyun asked the NCT members. “I’m currently the oldest here...born in 1998. Jisung is our youngest, born in 2002.” Jungwoo replied. “Dude they are so young what the fuck?” Minghao exclaimed, earning a slap from Junhui. “Hao don’t curse! They have a child!” Jisung sent Junhui a glare. 

“When’s your birthday?” Seungkwan asked Jungwoo. “19 February.” “Oh he’s younger than me, yay!” “Sol.” Seungkwan deadpanned. “What? My birthday is literally one day before his! What type of coincidence is that?” “Seriously? Now I’ve got another hyung just by one day?” Jungwoo was done.  

Yukhei was hyper though, continuously asking Mingyu questions, the puppy happy to entertain the other. “Hyung hyung-” “I swear they are both puppies, how their soulmates deal with them is really amazing.” Kihyun laughed at the remark, nudging Jihoon softly. “You are not that easy either.”  

“So Hyunwoo hyung is the oldest?” “Yeah.” “Wah, hyung is so old!” Jeno exclaimed. “Shh yah Nana is sleeping!” Chenle and Wonwoo laughed at Hyunwoo's expression, which basically meant he had no idea what he thought of that. Wonwoo continued snickering, commenting, “Yeah, he’s old. You guys are really young.” “Yeah, Jisungie is the youngest and cutest!” “Hyung! ’m not cute!” Jisung protested cutely. “Even I have to disagree with you, Jisung.” Hyunwoo laughed.  

Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin were curled up comfortably on the couch, resting against each other. Chan and Seokmin were talking softly with Renjun and Jeno, seeing that Jaemin was asleep. Renjun was listening attentively, answering the questions when needed. “What are the soulmate pairings?” “Oh, there's Taeyong hyung, Ten hyung and Youngho hyung, Jaehyun hyung and Dongyoung hyung, Taeil hyung and Kun Ge, Yuta hyung and Sicheng Ge, Yukhei Ge and Jungwoo hyung, Minhyung hyung and Donghyuck, the three of us, and Chenle and Jisungie.” Seokmin nodded. “What's yours?” The couple then proceeded to tell them all about their soulmate pairings in the Sky Wolf, Jeno looking stunned. “Woah, the four of them together? That’s so cool!” He whispered excitedly, Seokmin grinning at his surprise.  

“You think we are cool? Wait till you find out that even though we’ve known each other for half a decade those two there only got their asses together a few months ago-” “Finally!” Junhui giggled at Wonwoo’s outburst, before continuing on, “-and now they are stuck at the hip I swear they like to stick their feelings up their ass and not talk about it. Emotionally stunted men.” “Hey!” Renjun let out a giggle as he held Jeno and Jaemin closer to him, smiling widely.  

“Injunnie, what’s so funny?...mhmm...” Jaemin shifted and yawned cutely, Soonyoung cooing softly at the sight, Jihoon slapping his arm to get him to keep quiet, with a slight smile on his face. “Nana, Junhui hyung was just dissing his soulmates about how they finally got together while Wonwoo hyung looks like he’s about to thank some god.” Jaemin giggled. “Who’s his soulmates?” “Wonwoo hyung, Minghao hyung and Mingyu hyung.” “Yeah, Minghao hyung always looks like he’s struggling between slapping or kissing Mingyu hyung.” “Yah when did I ever? You punk!” Minghao hollered across the room, earning giggles and laughter before Mingyu and Wonwoo both kissed him to shut up his screaming. “Yeah they are all stupid.” “But you love them Ge.” 

“Hyung hyung hyung can you tell me what happened after you smashed into that guy??” “Well I nearly died and had to teleport myself back to base, and I fainted halfway in the flight, so the other members saved me by bringing my plane down safely.” “That’s SO COOL HYUNG CAN YOU TELEPORT ME INTO MID AIR AND THEN DROP ME DOWN AND THEN BRING ME UP AGAIN OR CAN YOU TELEPORT ME INTO THE CLOUDS CAN I SIT ON CLOUDS-” “Oh my fucking god Yukhei CALM DOWN.” Jungwoo imploded, earning giggles from Jisung, while Jihoon sighed heavily, Soonyoung keeping the smaller man close to him, laughing softly. Mingyu however, continued chatting enthusiastically with the younger tanned boy, Minghao groaning and rubbing his temples at the huge noise they were making. 

“Jungwooie~” Yukhei started pouting, earning laughter from the others. The older man just gave out a long sigh and opened his arms, Yukhei rushing quickly to cuddle with him, grinning happily.  

The mansion was shrouded with worry for their teammates and family, but also filled with the vast amount of love that seemed to have been lost a long time ago.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi fam i've decided to change the titles of the stories so don't be alarmed  
> funny note : at first this was called The Nightfalls but then i searched google and found out nightfalls mean something weird and unexpected so it is now 'night falls'  
> jesus i screamed when i saw the meaning  
> can't believe i decided to be productive and updated this fic yall i took like 3h to make sure the formatting is not fucked up from computer viewing  
> gave up using my ipad to update it's a pain  
> and happy belated birthday seungkwan (16/1/19) and hyungwon (15/1/19) and like kun (1/1/19) and early birthday to yukhei (25/1/19) i swear I'll never be able to update on people's birthdays NEVER 
> 
> on a sidenote do yall want to have a Q&A chapter? yall can ask anything about me or about the series  
> luv u guys


	12. NCT Profiles

NCT

  
1\. Moon Taeil (문태일), Tae (태) : 1994.06.14  
 Member of NCT 127 and NCT U  
 Abilities : Energy Source  
 Able to manipulate the amount of energy he provides to a target, energy being absorbed from surroundings  
 Is training as a backup medic with Donghyuck; skilled archer  
 Soulmate : Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤)  
 Counterpart : Lee Donghyuck (이동혁)

2\. Seo Youngho (서영호), Johnny (쟈니) : 1995.02.09  
 Member of NCT 127  
 Abilities : Enhanced Hearing (Listener)  
 Able to hear and understand all sounds on all wavelengths  
 Weapons dealer, hand-to-hand combat fighter  
 Soulmates : Lee Taeyong (이태용), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (李永钦, 이영흠)  
 Counterpart : Jung Jaehyun (정재현)

3\. Lee Taeyong (이태용), TY (티와이) : 1995.07.01  
 Leader of NCT, NCT 127 and NCT U  
 Abilities : Death Incarnate (Death Touch)  
 Powers can be directly released from body; removes others’ life energy, unable to be reversed  
 Tactician and combat fighter  
 Soulmates : Seo Youngho (서영호), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (李永钦, 이영흠)  
 Counterpart : Lee Minhyung (이민형)

4\. Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Nakamoto (나카모토) : 1995.10.26  
 Member of NCT 127  
 Abilities : Camouflage (Photokinetic) + Enhanced reflexes  
 Blends in with light; able to catch speeding objects + instantaneous reaction time  
 Weapons : Katana, shurikens and yawara (a small metal rounded weapon used for attacks on pressure points)  
 Soulmate : Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성)  
 Counterparts : Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)

5\. Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Kun (쿤) : 1996.01.01  
 Member of NCT U and NCT China  
 Abilities : Camouflage (Aura Concealment) + Illusion  
 Aura hidden or changed to look different; strong manipulation and warping or removing of 5 senses  
 Weapons : Hook swords (a pair of swords with with hooks on the tip of the blades) and needles  
 Soulmate : Moon Taeil (문태일)  
 Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)

6\. Kim Dongyoung (김동영), Doyoung (도영) : 1996.02.01  
 Member of NCT 127 and NCT U  
 Abilities : Defense Magic + Aura Reader  
 Specialises only in light magic; can manipulate auras to a large extent  
 Has a medical degree, trained in all guns  
 Soulmate : Jung Jaehyun (정재현)

7\. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (李永钦, 이영흠), Ten (텐) : 1996.02.27  
 Member of NCT U and NCT China  
 Abilities : Lure/Seduction  
 Targets exhibit trance-like behaviour after making eye contact and is extremely fixated on him, bringing the victim into his trap  
 Close-combat fighter, prefers knives  
 Soulmates : Lee Taeyong (이태용), Seo Youngho (서영호)

8\. Jung Jaehyun (정재현), Jeffrey (제프리) : 1997.02.14  
 Member of NCT 127 and NCT U  
 Abilities : Invulnerability  
 Able to withstand multiple gunshots and pain  
 Weapons dealer, hand-to-hand combat fighter  
 Soulmate : Kim Dongyoung (김동영)  
 Counterpart : Seo Youngho (서영호)

9\. Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Winwin (윈윈) : 1997.10.28  
 Member of NCT 127, NCT U and NCT China  
 Abilities : Camouflage (Heat Signature) + Poison Generation  
 Unable to be tracked unless visibly seen; able to confine poison gas around a specific target  
 Weapons : Chang Dao (long sword) and poison throw darts  
 Soulmate : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타)  
 Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)

10\. Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Zeus (제우스) : 1998.02.19

 Member of NCT 127 and NCT U  
 Abilities : Camouflage (Metal) + Levitation  
 Blend in with metal; able to travel short distances through the air quickly  
 Weapons : Nangseon (a long, branched, multi-tipped spear, the blades on the branches dipped in poison) and throwing knives  
 Soulmate : Wong Yukhei (黄旭熙, 황욱희)  
 Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)

11\. Wong Yukhei (黄旭熙, 황욱희), Lucas (루카스) : 1999.01.25  
 Member of NCT U and NCT China  
 Abilities : Sparks + Geokinetic Invisibility  
 Consists of a mix of fire and electricity; blend in with earth  
 Bomb specialist, chemistry expert  
 Soulmate : Kim Jungwoo (김정우)

12\. Lee Minhyung (이민형), Mark (마크) : 1999.08.02  
 Member of NCT 127, NCT U and leader of NCT Dream  
 Abilities : Hacking Intuition + Codification  
 Able to bypass even the highest security systems; create codes from scratch to form a complex system  
 IT specialist/hacker and intelligence officer, negotiator  
 Soulmate : Lee Donghyuck (이동혁)  
 Counterpart : Lee Taeyong (이태용)

13\. Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), RJ (알재) : 2000.03.23  
 Member of NCT China and NCT Dream  
 Abilities : Camouflage (Shadow) + Psychic Shadow  
 Blends in with darkness; unable to be tracked by presence of mind + largely immune to mental attacks  
 Weapons : Emeici (a pair of metal rods with sharp ends for stabbing) and hidden blade (in the sole of boots)  
 Soulmates : Lee Jeno (이제노), Na Jaemin (나재민)  
 Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)

14\. Lee Jeno (이제노), Je (제) : 2000.04.23  
 Member of NCT Dream  
 Abilities : Charm (Non-human)  
 Able to attract all sorts of animals  
 Long-range sniper, close combat fighter  
 Soulmates : Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Na Jaemin (나재민)  
 Counterparts : Na Jaemin (나재민), Park Jisung (박지성)  
 Triple J

15\. Lee Donghyuck (이동혁), Haechan (해찬) : 2000.06.06  
 Member of NCT 127 and NCT Dream  
 Abilities : Power Enhancer  
 Receives all information on the person’s power once in contact, able to choose areas to amplify or reverse engineer his power by hindering the person’s power  
 Training as backup medic with Taeil; sharp shooter  
 Soulmate : Lee Minhyung (이민형)  
 Counterpart : Moon Taeil (문태일)

16\. Na Jaemin (나재민), Na (나) : 2000.08.13  
 Member of NCT Dream  
 Abilities : Charm (Human)  
 Able to manipulate the target’s thoughts and memory  
 Mid-range sniper, guard (last line of defense)  
 Soulmates : Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Lee Jeno (이제노)  
 Counterparts : Lee Jeno (이제노), Park Jisung (박지성)  
 Triple J

17\. Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락), CL : 2001.11.22  
 Member of NCT China and NCT Dream  
 Abilities : Camouflage (Noise Masking) + Ying and Yang manipulation  
 Silencing of movements; able to manipulate all polar opposites  
 Weapons : Chain whip (flexible chain made from several connected metal rods) and butterfly swords (a pair of short swords)  
 Soulmate : Park Jisung (박지성)  
 Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준)

18\. Park Jisung (박지성), Ji (지) : 2002.02.05  
 Member of NCT Dream  
 Abilities : Stealth (Tracking Evasion)  
 Any sign of existence erased or disappeared, unnoticed, extends to the people in contact with him  
 Long-range sniper, escape route (last line of defense)  
 Soulmate : Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)  
 Counterparts : Lee Jeno (이제노), Na Jaemin (나재민)  
 Triple J

 _Leaders : 이태용, 이민형_  
_NCT 127 : 문태일, 서영호, 이태용, 나카모토 유타, 김동영, 정재현, 동사성, 김정우, 이민형, 이동혁_  
_NCT U : 문태일, 이태용, 전곤, 김동영, 이영흠, 정재현, 동사성, 김정우, 황욱희, 이민형_  
_NCT China : 전곤, 이영흠, 동사성, 황욱희, 환인준, 종진락_  
_NCT Dream : 이민형, 황인준, 이제노, 이동혁, 나재민, 종진락, 박지성_

 _ Powers _  
_Taeil : Energy source_  
_Youngho : Enhanced hearing_  
_Taeyong : Death touch_  
_Yuta : Camouflage (Photokinetic) + Enhanced reflexes_  
_Kun : Camouflage (Aura concealment) + Illusion_  
_Dongyoung : Defense magic + Aura reader_  
_Ten : lure/seduction_  
_Jaehyun : Invulnerability_  
_Sicheng : Camouflage (Heat signature) + Poison generation_  
_Jungwoo : Camouflage (Metal) + Levitation_  
_Yukhei : Sparks + Geokinetic invisibility_  
_Minhyung : Hacking intuition + Codification_  
_Renjun : Camouflage (Shadow) + Psychic shadow_  
_Jeno : Charm (Non-human)_  
_Donghyuck : Power enhancer_  
_Jaemin : Charm (Human)_  
_Chenle : Camouflage (Noise masking) + Ying and yang manipulation_  
_Jisung : Stealth (Tracking evasion)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to whoever is still reading and looking out for my series, thank you so much   
> this is not an actual update, it's more of me finally finishing up the profiles for NCT so that you guys r not confused about their characters anymore   
> life has been really busy, luckily next week is the last week of sch bf the holidays 
> 
> pls do leave comments on how i can improve on my writing! it gives me more motivation to post more often


End file.
